Hiding in Plain Sight
by ViceHectic
Summary: Jinyoung is the minority. The abnormal. Too many names litter his body and that makes him a freak. He lives by the phrase "keep your head down and your mouth shut" and his average looks works in his favor for once. But everything he's built up to, his lazy appearance, dull personality, social awkwardness; comes crashing down because of tennis of all things. Male OC. Soulmate AU.
1. Prologue

Science can't explain it. Religion can't explain it either. Historical evidence shows us nothing. It's one of many things in this world that we haven't been able to reason or explain yet. Soulmates.

Soulmates are said to be people destined to be together throughout several lifetimes and through the afterlife, whether they be a lover or a friend, they are those who will never leave your side willingly.

In this world, every person has been born with something called a Soulmark. A Soulmark is defined as the mark your soulmate has placed on your body that consists of their first and last name in their first language and their handwriting. No two marks are ever the same, unless they come from the same person. Soulmarks vary in size, location, and color, and is impossible to erase from one's skin.

But just like all things in this world, there is the majority and the minority. 99% of the world's population have 2-4 soulmates. The remaining are the anomaly. 0.008% of these remaining people have only one soulmate. The remaining 0.002% have more than the set amount of soulmates.

No one knows the reasons for the amount of Soulmarks people have, or why we have them, as far as people have told us.

I am an anomaly.

I am marked with five Soulmarks that brand me like livestock.


	2. 1: The Marks and the Balls

I lived a quiet life. I never spoke unless spoken to, and even then I would rarely speak, only speaking in the minimum amount of words to be understood. I kept to myself and never really had anyone to call a friend.

My parents thought it was unnecessary. We were Korean people who lived in Korea, the chance I would meet any of my soulmates were all minuscule. All my Soulmarks were written in Japanese, all with distinct handwriting.

Ash brown kanji was printed onto the inner part of my right wrist, right over my pulse. The handwriting was impeccably neat and reminded me of font that you would see on a computer.

Fancy and elegantly written kanji found itself on my right collarbone, nestled into the small dip of my pale skin. Unlike the eye catching handwriting, the color was a soft and comforting lavender that blended well into my skin.

Forest green brush strokes were drawn onto my left side, right at my pelvic bone, just a bit below my waist line. The kanji was similar to the Japanese calligraphy I would see in historical films or the Korean calligraphy I saw in museums.

Loopy writing found itself on my left bicep, the kanji still looking neat despite being all curvy and bubbly looking on my skin. The words were a bright periwinkle that could attract the attention of anyone who took even a quick glance at me.

Indigo blue kanji was marked onto my left ankle, wrapping around the left side. The handwriting was small and thin, similar to a teacher's handwriting or a college student taking neat notes.

For as long as I could remember, dark bands covered my ankle, wrist, and bicep; while plaster covered my collar bone and pelvic bone. And for as long as I could remember, I absolutely despised covering up my Soulmarks all the time. I hated it as a child because the material was scratchy and uncomfortable. That was before I truly understood what those marks meant to me and my life.

After learning what the writing on my skin had truly been, I grew angry. No one else I knew covered their marks. People would often ask me if I was injured or hurting because of the bands and plaster covering me. I couldn't tell them that these were my Soulmarks.

So, I grew up expecting to finish my required education in America or Korea and then go to a Japanese University. Imagine my surprise when, right before my second year of middle school, my parents announced that we would be moving to Japan for work reasons.

The fact that I was going to Japan meant a lot, but only to me. My mother had already met her soulmates in Korea. One was a Japanese exchange student that she kept in touch in over the years ever since college, one was her childhood friend from church who lived in Sacramento, and the final soulmate was my father. My father had four soulmates, one female and one male, who were pilots, were romantics together, and often went around the world, a third being a Japanese friend who settled down with a family, and the last being my mother. My older sister had three soulmates, but had only met one, a platonic. But all the names were distinctly American and she planned on staying in America to find them.

I have never met a single one of my soulmates, platonic or otherwise. Coming to Japan meant a better chance of meeting them.

I, of course, knew Japanese because of a fear of a language barrier when meeting my Soulmates. I pushed myself to learn another language so I could be just as fluent as I was in Korean. English was something I picked up in Korea and polished when moving to America during my fifth year of elementary school. There was literally nothing that was holding me back.

With the move confirmed, I had the stupidest smile plastered to my face. Then, my sister had to burst my bubble with a single sentence.

 _"You wouldn't have the balls to talk to your soulmate, even if you knew that they were your's."_

There was nothing holding me back, except for that.

I slipped the headphones over my ears as my parents got settled into the seats next to me. I looked out towards the Incheon Airport and rubbed the plaster covering my collarbone to calm my troubled mind.


	3. 2: Disappointment

Moving to Japan was disappointing.

I soon realized that my origins from Korea and America attracted attention to me for only a short while at my new school. Students were happy to meet me or just indifferent to me. Rumors had flown around my slow manner of speaking and weird accent, and about how quiet I was. The interest in the new student had dropped after a day and a half.

Even on the small island country of Japan, finding my soulmates was like finding a needle in ten haystacks.

My father enrolled me into the school closest to our house, known as Seishun Gakuen, or more commonly called: Seigaku. I entered the second year class of 2-D and quickly blended into the background.

"Yo, Jinyoung," a rather gruff but still distinctly female voice called out to me in greeting.

I turned to see a curtain of dyed blonde hair covering one side of a pale face. Thin lips were around a lollipop and a dark gray eye looked over at me, a fair brown eyebrow raised in silent question. The tall figure sat down at the table to my immediate right, "What?" she asked lowly.

I shook my head, "Sup," I greeted back.

The girl shrugged and let it go, fishing through her bag with her long and elegant fingers, "I got some sweets," she told me, putting said bag of sweets on her table. She then put her elbows on the table and held a phone to her eye level.

I casually leaned over and grabbed a hold of a sweet apple candy, "Thanks," I told her as I sucked on the small green ball.

The girl waved me off, scrolling through something on her phone, "Did you do the math homework this time around?" she inquired in a bored tone, but I could see the spark of mischief in her gray eye.

This was Tohru Reina, the so called Yankee of Seigaku. When approached by her or within the immediate vicinity of her, one was to run and hide, or beg for their life. She would give no mercy, no matter who it was, when beating you up for pissing her off. Unexpectedly, Reina was the only one who became my friend after the mess of introductions and proddings from the class when I first arrived. We quickly became friends as we had the same lazy and quiet understanding that we lived by, so much so that we could silently communicate when needed.

I rolled my eyes at her statement, turning in my chair to face her, "Very funny, I did it this time," I sneered, " _Yankee_."

She narrowed her dark gray eyes at me before looking back towards her phone, typing rapidly into it.

In the school's defense, Reina did look like a Yankee. She wore long skirts to her ankles, had dyed blonde hair, and keeps a kendo shinai with her. She is often seen wearing a face mask and has a low and drawling voice that can be interpreted as threatening. Reina, however, keeps a shinai as a member of the Kendo Club, wears a face mask because of her weak immune system, and speaks in such a manner because she lived most of her life in the countryside.

It is a bit ironic as Reina is the best student in our year and a competitive violinist. Reina has also met her soulmates already, both at the same music competition. Her platonic soulmate is now her best friend in the same Kendo club, forced to come observel the competition by her mother. Her romantic, however, competed against her. All I know about her romantic is that he's from a prestigious private academy, is a tennis player, a violinist, and is the kindest soul she's ever met, along with being very tall.

Her platonic, however-

"JINJIN-KUN!" a high voice squealed as arms wrapped around my neck.

I choked at the sudden attack and began to tap out, "Ki- Kino-shita-s-san!" I gasped out.

The arms let go as soon as the name left my mouth. I gasped for breath, desperately sucking in the air I was deprived of.

"Mou," the voice whined behind me, "I told you to call me Kina-chan!" she scolded with a wagging finger, her nails painted a brilliant pink with sparkles.

I turned to see a petite girl of a small stature with a cute and round face, large purple eyes, and pouty lips. Her dyed pink hair was tied with ribbons into two pigtails. She wore a pale pink hoodie underneath her school jacket, instead of a normal blouse, sticking her pink ribbon on her left side of her blazer.

"Yukina-san," I amended, just as I did every day, "Please warn me next time you do that," I told her flatly.

Kinoshita Yukina was easily the most enthusiastic and bubbly second year you would ever meet. With her childlike personality and cutesy appearance she was called the "princess" of the school. She says she's also met her romantic, but won't confide with anyone who it is, except for her best friend, Reina.

Yukina immaturely stuck her tongue out at me, "You're no fun," she complained.

I rolled my eyes again and slumped over my desk, not in for the mood for her antics.

"What?" Reina asked, speaking for the first time since Yukina had arrived, "Still moping about not meeting your soulmates?" Yukina giggled at Reina's words.

I turned my head towards the only two people I could ever call my friends, "Shut up," I muttered glumly.

Yukina giggled again and pat me on the back, "Don't worry JinJin-kun, you'll find em',"

I nod at her words with a sigh, "Thanks, Yukina-san." I sit up straight and stretch out my arms and back, "I'm gonna go take a piss," I told the two, "I'll be back soon."

"Don't have too much fun," I heard Reina teasingly call.

Yukina jumped up enthusiastically as I passed her, "Oh! Come back soon JinJin-kun, I have something I want to ask you!"

I waved my hand silently behind me to acknowledge that I heard her before shoving my hands into my pockets.

I walk into the bathroom and splash water onto my face. I look up to the mirror and see a young lithe teen of an average height with messy ash brown hair, lazy dark green eyes, thin lips, pale skin, and bags under their eyes. I sigh and grip the side of the counter.

"Who the hell would want to be soulmates with me?"


	4. 3: The Regulars

"A tennis match?" I asked Yukina with a raised brown eyebrow.

She shook her head from side to side, her pink ponytails doing the same, "Geez, weren't you listening?" she sighed as she repeated herself, " _I said_ that the ranking matches for the tennis team is happening today and I want to go watch. You two should come with, JinJin-kun, Rei-chan!" she invited with a smile.

"And what, exactly, did I miss from that statement?' I ask, only for Yukina to give me a sharp look that makes me back off immediately.

Reina and I glanced at each other at the same time, the same look in our eyes.

Reina turned to speak to her friend, "Yukina, I think we're good-"

A loud smack echoed in the nearly empty classroom, silencing and scaring both of us as Yukina slammed her hand down onto my desk, her pink bags covering her glowing purple eyes, "Haaa?" She asked, anger laced in her voice.

I glanced at Reina again and this time, we both had panic in our eyes, "Okay! We'll go!" Reina blurted out.

Yukina immediately brightened, a smile on her face, "Yay! Let's goooo!" she squealed as she marched towards the door.

I shared another look with Reina before picking up our bags and following her out the door.

After all, despite looking so small and cute, Yukina was the fearsome vice-captain of the nationally-ranked Kendo team.

* * *

I watched as two students in my grade played a match in front of me, a hand supporting my head as I leaned my elbows on my knees to watch boredly from the bleachers, "All of these matches are pretty amateurish," I muttered to Reina next to me.

Reina nodded as she munched on some pocky, silently offering some to me.

I took one and put the chocolate end into my mouth, swinging it back and forth boredly, "Yukina-san, is this how all these matches are?"

Yukina's bright purple eyes pierced me, "Are you joking? Don't you know how good we are at tennis?" she asked as if I was stupid.

I stared blankly at her as Reina bluntly reminded, "Korean."

Yukina froze, turning away from being menacing, to be smiling apologetically, "I totally forgot you just moved here, sorry Jinjin-kun. I'll fill you in about the team, here," she scanned the court before looking towards me, "Come on, let's go on a walk!" she grabbed my hand and Reina's hand, dragging us both out of the bleachers.

I swallowed the rest of the pocky and took another one from Reina.

"For the past five years our tennis team has always gone to Nationals," Yukina explained ahead of me, "I don't know what they do in Korea or America, but the main tournament players on the team are called the **Regulars**."

" **Varsity,** " Reina butchered next to me.

I nodded in understanding anyways as Yukina continued, "I'll show you each of them, all of them wear the Regular's jacket which has out school name on the back and is colored blue, red, and white." she stops us in front of a court and gestures to a shorter boy wearing a white cap, bouncing a tennis ball on the service line, ready to serve, "That is the freshmen rookie, the only freshmen Regular on the team. His name is Echizen Ryoma," Yukina introduced, "He came from America too apparently," Yukina said as she turned to me, "Maybe you guys should talk."

I shrugged and whistled lowly as the freshmen served a fastball to his opponent.

Reina munched on more pocky next to me.

Yukina began to drag us off again, "These are the two the juniors on the team, our grade," she introduced, pointing to the two jersey wearing teens, one of them umpire and the other a player. She pointed to the one with the bandana, "That's Kaidoh Kaoru, he's kinda scary looking but he isn't too bad," she introduced, "And the one with the spikey hair is Momoshiro Takeshi."

She turned to us with a bright smile, "And Kaoru is my childhood friend and second platonic soulmate, so treat him well!"

"Oi, Yukina! Shut up!" a low voice growled, "I'm playing a match! Fssshhhh" he hissed.

Yukina's grin turned menacing as she turned to face her soulmate, "What was that Kaoru?!" she screeched.

"O-oi! Mamushi, calm down!" the teen, called Momoshiro, called out as umpire.

"SHUT UP PEACH HEAD!" the snake like teen responded heatedly.

I watched as Reina hooked her arms around her soulmate, "We'll take care of her Kaidoh-san." she blandly reassured.

He glared heatedly at his soulmate, watching with sharp eyes as we left.

Once we turned a corner Reina let Yukina go and she turned to me, "Continuing the introduction," she said in a calmer voice, smoothing her clothes down, "Those two are Kawamura Takashi and Inui Sadaharu." She said as the pointed to the two players on adjacent courts, "Kawamura-senpai is the brunet who yells **burning** all the time, while the glasses wearing senpai over there is Inui-senpai. He says Iie Data a lot too."

As if on cue, Kawamura-senpai sent a strong backhand shot towards his opponent yelling, " **BURNING!"**

I glanced at Reina who knowingly responded, "Yeah, all of them are like this."

Yukina smiled happily as she took our wrists again and led us to another set of adjacent courts, "These are the two halves of our doubles team, the **golden pair**!" she introduced, "The redhead is Kikumaru Eiji-senpai, while the one with the black hair is Oishi Shuichiro-senpai."

I watched as the redhead jumped around the court, hitting the ball back after flips and jumps.

"By the way, Oishi-senpai is the vice-captain of the team," Yukina said as she leaned in closer to the gate to watch, "I heard he's also a mother hen. There are also rumors that these two are romantics, or at least platonics." she stage whispered at us.

I raised an eyebrow at that, "I thought you were introducing them to me, not gossiping." I criticized.

Reina shook her head and led us forward this time, "Ignore her, she likes things like that."

I frowned, confused, "Things like-"

"Boys' love," Reina bluntly interrupted.

I stared blank faced at the pink haired teen who just sent me a peace sign and a happy smile, "Oh."

"Oh, looks like the last two regulars aren't playing right now." Yukina commented, ignoring Reina's and my conversation, "I found them!" she said excitedly, pointing towards two teens standing near a desk.

I turned to face them and immediately scanned them over. The shorter had layered chestnut brown hair that reached his chin, looked to be a bit shorter than me. He had a calm and content expression on his face as he smiled, his eyes closed to slits. The taller had auburn brown hair with his hair parting to his right, a stern expression on his face, and framed glasses on his nose.

Something made my breath hitch.

"Those two are arguably the best players on the team," Yukina said as she pointed to the two senpai, "The genius and the captain of the Seigaku tennis team, respectively."

She pointed to the shorter first, "Fuji Syuusuke-senpai," and then the taller, "And Tezuka Kunimitsu-senpai."

My left bicep and right wrist _burned_. I choked on my own spit, causing Yukina and Reina to panic, "Are you okay Jinjin-kun?!"

"Oi, what happened?" Reina demanded.

I was led away in a hurry, but from the corner of my eye I could see Tezuka's and Fuji's eyes on us.

* * *

I sighed contently as I settled into my bath, looking at the name on my wrist with dull eyes. I absently rubbed my left bicep, running my fingers over the name.

When I had first come to Japan I was depressed. When I came to my senses and realized it was nearly impossible to search for my soulmates, and had given it up to fate. But to now know that two of my soulmates are two of the most popular guys in school and are the best of the best in the middle school tennis world, it scares me.

I always told myself that if I found them before they found me, I'd tell them who I am… but I feel that they'd just be more disappointed once they know how pathetic I am.

I sigh and pull myself out of the bath, drying myself off, and quickly covering the name Tezuka Kunimitsu on my wrist and Fuji Syusuke on my bicep with a black band.

* * *

"Oi, Yukina."

Yukina turned to see her platonic soulmate, "Kaoru! Are you not going home with Inui-senpai today?"

Yukina chuckled as she saw her soulmate blush at the comment, roughly responding, "Fsh...No, I am. Just who was that guy with you and Reina-san?" he asked after a short hiss.

Yukina tilted her head, "You mean Jinjin-kun? Don't you remember? We got a foreign student a couple months ago. He became friends with Reina, so I joined in!" Yukina explained, watching Kaidoh's expression change, "He's a nice guy so don't do anything bad Kaoru. He knows that I have a romantic too."

Kaidoh shook his head, "That's not what I meant Kina." he said lowly, unconsciously calling his friend by her nickname.

Yukina furrowed her brow, "What do you mean, Kao?"

Kaidoh seemed to hesitate before saying, "Nothing, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll let you know if it turns into anything though."

Yukina looked at his strange behaviour but didn't push it, "Alright then… I'll see you later, Ryou is picking me up."

Kaidoh nodded and watched his platonic leave, "I'm sure it's nothing…"

* * *

Someone asked why I made my OC Korean, and I only really can say that it's the only other language and culture I know well enough and I want there to be a little bit of a dynamic between the characters because of it.

Also because Korean main characters are lacking. KOREA REPRESENT!


	5. 4: Manager?

I wasn't good at tennis by any means, but I wasn't necessarily bad. I could serve, volley, hit forehand, and backhand. I was an average player and I didn't play that often. But when I did find myself playing, I was mostly playing to burn off some steam.

I sighed as I bounced the ball against the wall, again and again, a hoodie and sweatpants on as I did so, the park only lit by the overhead lights as it neared midnight. It had been a month and a half since starting my game of "avoid all 3rd years at all costs" so Tezuka and Fuji wouldn't have a chance to see me. It helped that I never went to the tennis courts, didn't have any classes with the tennis regulars, never went to the third floor, and ate lunch in my classroom with Reina and Yukina.

I swung the tennis racket and again, the sound of rhythmic bouncing falling into the same beat as my beating heart.

"Oi, you wanna play a match?" I heard a cocky voice break through my relative silence. I caught the ball on the rebound and looked towards the figure under the streetlamp

"Seigaku's freshmen regular," I greeted.

He looked at me, a bored expression on his face, "Do you wanna play or not?" he intoned.

I stared at the expectant shorter teen before chuckling at his brat like personality. I felt suddenly free of burden, knowing he wouldn't recognize me even if I went up to his face in school. I nodded, "You should more respect for your senpai, but whatever." I said in a teasing tone, feeling bold, "I won't be as good as you." I warned as I gathered my stuff and headed towards the nearest court.

I pulled some balls out and gave him a look, "Rough or smooth?"

He gave me a bored look, "Serve first," he all but commanded, turning his back to me as he walked towards his baseline.

I chuckled again and walked towards my baseline. I bounced the ball repeatedly with my hand before tossing the ball up, bending my knees back with my hand high in the air, before smacking the ball with my racket in my right hand, into the freshmen's service box.

He easily received the ball and I approached the net, volleying back. The teen sent the ball deep behind me easily, getting him the point.

I smiled as I got back to the baseline, "I told you, not that good."

The teen just stared at me boredly again.

I served again and started a rally between us. I could tell the teen was getting bored with how low skilled he had to play. I smirked and hit a ball back, bouncing the ball on the singles boundary line just two feet from the net on the opposite side of the court Echizen was on.

He looked between me and the ball with a spark in his eyes, "I see… you're good at accuracy, senpai." he voiced out loud. He smirked, "Mada mada dane."

I raised an amused eyebrow, "Let's play, Echizen."

* * *

I drank from my water bottle as I sat on the ground, across from my junior, the match done and over.

"I guess it's true that you're an ace," I commented, praising his skill.

The cat eyed teen gave me a look, "You could be a regular on the team if you practice enough, senpai." he said, a dull tone to his voice.

I snorted, "Yeah right, me with all those guys? I'm out of their league."

I got a snicker out of him for that.

I offered the soda inside my tennis bag, "Congrats on beating me," I said, holding out the still somewhat cold grape ponta.

The teen's eyes immediately lit up with emotion as he took the can, "Sankyu."

" **Oh. That's right, I heard you lived in America,"** I spoke in English, " **Where'd you live?"**

The teen seemed surprised by my fluency, " **So that's where the weird accent when you speak Japanese comes from,"** he commented, " **I lived in Florida and New York. You?"**

I shrugged, " **I lived pretty much west coast, California, Oregon, Washington. Nevada isn't really the coast, but there too."**

We fell into a content silence. I looked up and then to my watch, " **Let's leave, it's already late and I heard someone has morning practice,"** I teased.

The teen furrowed his brow, " **Not funny."**

I stood up and brushed myself off, " **You can head off home yourself right?** " He nodded in affirmation and I gave him a small smile, " **Well, I'll see you around then, Echizen."** I said, walking away from him.

" **Wait! What's your name?"** I heard him shout after me.

I turned my head back to look him in eye, " **Call me Evan."**

* * *

"Gather around! I have a big announcement," Ryuuzaki-sensei called as morning practice came to a close.

All members gathered in rows to listen to their coach, "I've decided that the team needs a manager." Ryuuzaki-sensei said, getting straight to the point.

"Huh?" Eiji asked in confusion, "Why do we need a manager? We have Inui doing a lot of the stuff managers do all the time-nya."

Ryuuzaki held up her hand, "Let me explain. The coach for the girls team just quit so the school needs me to manage both teams. My work is getting out of hand so I need someone to help me out. I need you to find someone who knows what tennis actually is, is organized, hard-working, and knows what they're doing. Someone not in the club yet. Gender or grade doesn't matter, but don't you dare bring in those damn fangirls." she warned, looking over all the members. She glanced at her regulars, "And you nine are required to bring a potential manager."

She looked over the team, "Alright! Dismissed!"

"Echizen! Who are you gonna bring?" Momoshiro asked his junior.

Said freshmen shrugged, "I don't know, I won't bring anyone in."

"Echizen!" a stricter voice called out.

Ryoma froze and turned to the voice of his buchou, "You will bring someone to practice today after school." Tezuka commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Ryoma tipped his hat forward before walking off.

"Oi! Echizen!" Momoshiro cried out, following after him.

* * *

"A manager for the tennis team?" I asked Yukina during break who nodded excitedly, "You have to be recommended by a member but it's pretty much anyone and anybody can be recommended."

Reina rolled the lollipop in her mouth, "You're busy as vice captain to the kendo club anyways," she reminded lazily.

Yukina stuck her tongue out, "Did I ever say I wanted to be manager? I said it because I thought JinJin-kun could be a good manager."

I almost choked on the candy in my mouth, "Me?" I strangled out.

She nodded obliviously, "Yup!"

I shook my head adamantly, "Nope, not happening." I told her, crossing my arms into an X.

"I don't see why not," Reina interrupted, making us both turn to her curiously, "You know tennis, you're organized, you don't do any clubs. I feel like you'd be good at it."

Yukina put her hands together in approval, "See, even Rei-chan thinks so! Just think about it!" she urged.

In all honestly being the team's club manager didn't seem so bad. I didn't do anything after school and I finished homework and studying easily enough. That's why I play tennis in the park most nights, because I have nothing to do. For a good second I really considered it, before the thought of interacting with Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke hit me.

I felt dread hit me and I shook my head, "Nope, I don't even know anyone from the club. No one would recommend me."

* * *

"Echizen, who are you gonna bring?" Ryoma heard Horio ask him loudly.

"For what?" Ryoma responded nonchalantly.

Katsuo looked to his friend, "You know, the manager thing. You have to bring someone who isn't on the team and isn't a fangirl. Do you know anyone?"

Ryoma lazily shook his head before something sparked in his mind. His eyes widened, "...Do you three know a senpai who fluently speaks English?" he asked the ichinen trio.

The three freshmen looked at each other, "No?" Katchirou answered for them.

"Are you talking about Song-senpai, Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka interrupted the conversation, who had been nearby with Sakuno, "He's that senpai that came to Seigaku a couple months ago. He's originally Korean but has lived in both Korea and America before coming to Japan!" she squealed.

Ryoma jumped up, "Do you know what class he's in?"

Tomoka blinked, surprised at the boy's sudden enthusiasm, "U-uh yeah. He's in 2-D. Why-"

The teen sped off, leaving his lunch behind.

The five freshmen blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

* * *

I had finished lunch and was snacking on Reina's desserts she brought when the door opened suddenly.

"Evan-senpai." a familiar voice called out.

I looked up and saw the freshmen ace standing before me.

I raised an eyebrow, " **Echizen, what are you doing here?"** I asked in shock, English just naturally slipping out.

" **Come to the tennis courts after school."** he all but demanded, just like when he demanded a match out of me.

I gaped, " **Hold on! You're recommending me to be your manager? I can't do that shit."** I exclaimed, cussing out of shock.

" **Don't worry about it. If you aren't good enough, you won't be accepted. I need this as a favor. If I don't captain will kill me."**

I sighed at his words and weighed my options. If I was bad enough, they wouldn't even think about hiring me, " **Alright then. You owe me kid."**

Echizen smirked, "Sankyu." he thanked before leaving.

I felt eyes on me as I turned to Reina, "I'm screwed."

* * *

I arrived at the tennis courts nervously, my bag clutched to my side. The tennis members had already changed and many people recommended, like me, were all waiting at the side.

"Alright! Is everyone's recommendation here?" the old voice cried out to the team.

A chorus of yes reached the satisfied coach, "Alright, I'm Ryuuzaki-sensei, coach of the tennis team. All you potential managers will go through several trials and an interview to see if you are qualified to be manager." she clapped loudly, "Everyone move to the courts!"

I followed the bustling crowd, feeling out of place among the excited girls and bored males around me. I sighed as I put my hands into my pocket, "망했다." I muttered.

"I'm sure you'll do well," I smooth voice entered my ear, making me jump as I turned to see two slits of eyes staring back at me, "Have more faith in yourself."

I could feel my bicep grow warm.

I bowed my head in thanks and shuffled away, deeper into the crowd, avoiding my senior.

I entered deep into the crowd and let out a breath, "That was close." I muttered, glancing back to see Fuji Syusuke look towards his red haired friend.

"Alright! All of you borrow the racket from the person that recommended you and line up in equal rows along these two courts!" the coach yelled out from her spot on an umpire's chair.

I shuffled awkwardly over to Ryoma, watching as he pulled a black and red racket out of his bag. He handed it over silently and I tested in my hand, giving it a small experimental swing.

I hummed, "Similar to mine, a smaller head, a bit lighter than what I'm used to…" I looked over the freshmen with a sharp eye, "You seem to be an all-rounder, but from what I can guess, this racket has too thin of frame and a bit too long for you." I grabbed the young boy's hand and held it up to my own, "Your grip is perfect though." I commented.

The freshmen looked at me with wide eyes, "Evan-senpai, you-"

"By the way, Regulars!" Ryuuzaki-sensei called out, cutting him off, "If your recommendation fails these trails, both you and that person have to drink Inui-Juice."

Immediately all the tennis players froze as the owner of said juice appeared with a strange sparkling purple juice in a tall glass.

My eye twitched as I stared at the drink, "Oi, **is it that bad Echizen?** "

"... **it is.** "

I cussed in English as I went to line up on one side of the court, " **You owe me Echizen."**

Tezuka Kunimitsu and Oishi Shuichiro served and returned the balls to the recommended managers, basically being their wall. It shocked me just how bad the people who came were.

Almost ¾ of the people had already been kicked out and I was at the back of Oishi-senpai's line. So far, all of the regulars except for Echizen and the two feeding the balls had been forced to drink Inui Juice.

"Oi! Kid!" I looked up and saw Ryuuzaki-sensei pointing at me, "There's no one on Tezuka's court, go!"

I blinked in confusion and felt my heart drop as I entered the court belonging to the tennis captain and my soulmate. I bowed in a stiff greeting as the older teen nodded.

He bounced the ball and sent an easy underhand serve my way.

I easily hit the ball back with forehand, running towards my right. Then Tezuka sent the ball back towards my left, causing me to run back and return it towards him with a backhand. The next ball was hit straight at me, causing me to step back an adequate distance for me to aim it right by the captain's feet. He sent it back easily, sending me farther back towards the baseline as I hit it back with a backhand. _Four._

I watched as his eyes narrowed, hitting the ball towards my foot again. I jumped back a bit and hit it back, lobbing it behind him. _Five._

The teen easily reached it and sent it back towards me as I stepped forward closer to the net to volley it back. _Six._

The captain did the same with more strength, making me hit it back with a two handed backhand. _Seven._

He continued to push me back again, making me return it after tripping over my two feet. _Eight._

I stepped back again as the ball hit the baseline. _Nine._

Imagine my surprise when this was supposed to be an amateur's test and the older teen had gone for a dropshot.

I dashed forward as fast as I could and dove, reaching for the ball with Ryoma's racket. The ball hit my racket and bounced up over the net, only for the captain to smash it behind me.

But it didn't matter. I had reached ten.

I stood up and sighed as I saw my scraped up palm, " **Ah fuck,"** I muttered to myself, " **At least I don't have to drink that shit that guy calls juice.** "

"Sugoi!" a voice yelled in my ear as something collided with my chest. I choked as arms were wrapped around my head, "You're so good!"

"씨발," I cussed out of instinct, feeling oxygen get squeezed out of me.

"Eiji-senpai, get off of Evan-senpai." I heard the bored voice of the freshmen that had gotten me into this mess anyways.

"Eiji!" I heard an exasperated tone call out as the thing was peeled off of me.

I shook my head and steadied myself using Echizen's shoulder, " **God what the fuck happened?** " I choked out.

Echizen gave me an amused look, " **You saved us from the juice.** " he cheekily responded.

" **Yeah but I'm pretty sure you don't get suffocated for winning.** " I drawled back sassily.

"Evan-san, was it?" I heard a gentle voice ask. I turned and saw Oishi-senpai looking at me with a concerned frowned, "Are you alright? Sorry Eiji got too excited."

I glanced at the redhead restrained in his arms, "Iie Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai didn't do anything." I replied politely.

"Oi, kid." I turned to see Ryuuzaki-sensei looking at me with narrowed eyes, "That's pretty impressive, you managed to return all of Tezuka's shots."

I rubbed the back of my head, trying to appear modest, "Not really, other people passed too-"

"But Tezuka-Buchou sent them all in different directions for you, while for others he just hit them back so they were easy to hit." Eiji-senpai interrupted, making my eyes go wide.

I glanced at the approaching captain and then to the coach, "It was my desire to not drink that juice! It was all a whim!" I tried to explain.

"He got three games off me when we played at a street tennis court." a bored tone interrupted.

I flinched and glared at the freshmen, " **Echizen, you said that I wouldn't be picked-"**

"What? You got three games off Echizen?" I heard Momoshiro ask in complete shock.

"Really? Sugoi!" the redhead senpai exclaimed loudly.

I felt panic start to well up within me, "Look- Echizen dragged me here because he needed someone to play for him. I don't want to be manager-"

"He said that the frame of my racket was too thin for me, too long, and had a perfect grip after swinging it once." Echizen interrupted again.

I turned completely onto the freshmen, " **You-**!"

"Stop!" the chattering court grew quiet under the coach's yell. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Three games off of Ryoma huh?"

I shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gazes, feeling panic well up within me, "He used his dominant hand first but after a few games switched to non-dominant because I wasn't a good enough opponent." I tried to underplay my skills, my heart beating out of my chest.

Sensei raised an eyebrow, "So he started with his left and went to his right?"

I blinked and in my panicked state, I messed up, "What do you mean, isn't he a righty?" I slipped out.

And with those words, I knew I was screwed. The whole team froze around me and I felt a sense a dread well up within me.

Ryuuzaki-sensei burst out laughing, "I like you kid! Congrats, you're the new tennis manager!" she announced loudly, in which applause started to fill the courts.

I choked on my own spit, "What- I said I don't want to be manager!" I yelled over the noise, fear about to overflow out of me.

 _I need to get out of this! At this rate they'll find out that a loser like me is their soulmate, fuck-!_

"What's your name kid?" asked the coach as the other members of the team and other potential managers left. I bit my lip and kept my head bowed.

There was silence.

"Don't look at me, he told me to call him Evan-senpai." Echizen answered.

 _I knew it! He doesn't know my actual name! I'm saved, if I can just get out of here-_

"Song Jinyoung." a rather blunt voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up towards the voice and saw Inui Sadaharu push up his glasses every so casually, as if he hadn't thrown a bucket of ice water all over me.

My body froze as my wrist and bicep grew hot.

I looked forward with wide eyes and saw Fuji Syusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu in front of me. Fuji clutched his shoulder while Tezuka held onto his side, both watching me with heated eyes, an emotion that I couldn't decipher swimming around within.

I swallowed loudly as my heartbeat echoed in my ear.

"So you're Jinyoung," the smooth and gentle voice murmured as it drew close, a hand brushing my face.

I stepped back with wide eyes, looking at the closer teens one last time before I directed my attention to the floor, "I-I gotta go," I muttered, tossing the racket to Ryoma before darting out of the courts as fast as I could, grabbing my bag as I went.

"Wait!" I heard a voice call out to me, but I was already gone and not turning back.

* * *

Korean Translation:

씨발 - Shit!


	6. 5: How Annoying

"Jinyoung? Are you still not up for school?"

I stayed motionless under the blanket, not acknowledging my mom's voice.

She sighed and closed the door, "You're gonna have to face it one day."

I pulled my head out under my pillow as my mother's words echoed in my ears. I let out a long sigh and put my chin on my pillow.

A few days passed after my those two found out that I was their soulmates, and I haven't been to school since. Reina and Yukina blew up my phones demanding answers, but I shut off my phone after a few hours.

I sighed as another bout of drowsiness hit me. I hadn't slept for a solid 24 hours, just lost in thought. I laid my head against the pillow, promising myself that I would wake up in a few minutes.

I woke up with the sun just beginning to set. I scratched my head and realized I had slept a solid nine hours. I pulled myself out of bed sluggishly and took a shower. I pulled on a random hoodie and jeans before heading out the door.

"진영 어디가?" my mother called anxiously from the living room.

I slipped on my shoes and called out behind me, "책방!"

I closed the door behind me and shoved my wallet and off phone into my pockets before heading towards the main shopping district.

I couldn't keep the indecipherable expressions of my soulmates out of my mind.

* * *

"You don't think he's avoiding us on purpose, do you?" Fuji asked, his hand curled around his soulmates own hand.

Tezuka let out a small puff of breath, "I'm sure it's nothing like that." he reassured his romantic.

Fuji had a crease in between his eyebrows, "But he hasn't been coming to school. You don't think we did something wrong?"

"How could have we? We've never interacted with him before." Tezuka logically reasoned.

"But he knew us." Fuji interrupted, "Kunimitsu, he knew who we were and knew damn well that we were his platonics." Fuji answered adamantly, "You can't tell me that you didn't see it either."

Tezuka stopped and leaned over to gently kiss his romantic's forehead, "Stop worrying about it Syusuke. We'll get answers. We were destined to be friends after all, there's a reason for that."

Fuji nodded and they continued to walk hand in hand before Fuji pulled them both to a stop, "We're here."

Both teens stopped in front of a typical house that blended in with the neighborhood, except for the nameplate on the gate next to the mailbox that was clearly printed with the word "Song".

Fuji glanced at Tezuka before Tezuka reached out to press the call button at the gate, in which a loud beep greeted them.

A few moments later a rather joyful voice answered, "Yes? Hello?" she asked.

Tezuka hesitated before answering, "Ah yes. We're looking for Song Jinyoung-san."

"Oh you are?" the feminine voice asked, "May I ask who you are?"

Fuji glanced at his boyfriend before speaking up, "I'm Fuji Syusuke, and the one speaking before was Tezuka Kunimitsu, we're both Jinyoung-san's-"

"Soulmates," the woman breathed out shakily, "Please wait a second!" she called out, breaking off the call.

A few seconds later a woman wearing a long pale blue sweater and black tights opened the door, a sweet smile on her face, "Please, come in."

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior, he's always been like that," the woman, who introduced herself to be Jinyoung's mother, Choi Haneul, said as she served the teen boys tea, "I figured that something at school happened for him to not go, but I didn't imagine that it would be because he found his soulmates."

Fuji breathed a sigh of relief, "So he wasn't sick as we feared."

The woman fiddled with her teacup, "Not physically, no," she agreed as she gave the teens a knowing, yet resigned, look, "But I'm afraid to say that yes, my idiot son is probably actively avoiding you."

Tezuka felt something inside him die at those words and clutched Fuji's hand tighter under the table, knowing he had felt the same.

"Could you give us some insight as to why?" Tezuka asked calmly, keeping his composure.

The woman smiled sadly, "Ah, I assure you it's nothing you two have done. It's just… he's always had a low self-esteem. It didn't help that his own sister was a bit of a bully. You probably have noticed that the school hasn't said anything specific about my son's absence in school." she predicted, nodding as she saw the recognition in their eyes, "That's because he's been clinically depressed for awhile."

Fuji took in a sharp breath in.

The woman sighed, suddenly looking ten years older than before, "That boy has always wanted to meet his soulmates, despite not really knowing what they were. He managed to get a Japanese friend of mine to read out all of the names on his body and was immediately infatuated." the woman clutched her cup tighter, "He was bullied for having foreign soulmates and for having such an obsession with them. I'm sure that, even if he hasn't told me, he's afraid you'll be embarrassed to have a soulmate like him."

Fuji jumped up immediately at those words, "Can we speak to him?"

Tezuka looked to his boyfriend, "Syusuke-"

"He went to the bookstore at the main shopping district near Leblanc cafe," the woman interrupted, "Please… take care of my child."

The two teens looked at the nearly broken woman before bowing their heads.

* * *

I sighed as I sat in a plush chair near the book store's young adult section, reading the autobiography of a mentally ill blogger with interest.

"Even someone like her had such great soulmates…" I muttered to myself, "짜증난다."

"우리 또 짜증나," a stern voice interrupted my silence. The familiar voice made me look up in shock as the two teens cornered me into the chair, "We looked for you everywhere," the tennis captain scolded.

I stared up with wide eyes at the two tennis players and quickly bowed my head, "Tezuka-senpai, Fuji-senpai," I greeted quietly, in a low voice.

I jumped as a hand ruffled my ash brown hair, "Honestly," Fuji murmured as he looked down at me.

I brought hands to my head in shock as I looked up at the soulmates.

"Kunimitsu and I were planning on being more angry but just seeing you makes us calm down." Fuji sighed, slightly exasperated.

I stared wide eyed as Tezuka offered me his hand, "Let's go."

* * *

I found myself sitting across from Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke, my soulmates, in a cafe. I fiddled with the full cup of tea, my gaze directed towards the floor.

"I hope you like the tea." Fuji spoke up with his gentle voice, "It's one of my favorites."

I jumped a bit and nodded, taking a small sip, "It's good," I replied sparsely, not really tasting it.

We stayed in an awkward silence again, me unsure of what to say and scared of what those two would say.

"Kunimitsu, do you remember how excited we were when we discovered that we had the same soulmate?" Fuji suddenly asked his partner, making me look up at the two in surprise.

Tezuka's lips curled up slightly, "You bought all the Korean learning books you could find and made us learn the language," he answered amusedly.

"That was because of you, Jinyoung," Fuji said, with his voice filled with such emotion, one I couldn't recognize.

I met Fuji and Tezuka's eyes before looking down, unable to think of anything to say.

"Jinyoung," Fuji called out, surprising me when he took my hand into his gentle ones, "We don't know who hurt you, but we've been waiting to meet you since as long as we can remember. We won't let your insecurities take that from us anymore."

I slowly digested Fuji's words, then looked into Tezuka's eyes, my view turning blurred.

"Aw, he looks so cute when he cries." Fuji cooed.

I put my other hand to my cheeks and felt the liquid that had fallen from my eyes, "W-what? I'm crying?" I asked in disbelief.

I hand brushed the tears off my face and I could see a gentle smile on both of my seniors faces.

I bowed my head, "고마워," I uttered in a shaky voice in my mother tongue.

* * *

I sighed as I looked up at the sky from the outside walkway of my house, " **Damn that Echizen brat**."

" _Now that you've calmed down, you'll come to school now right?"_

 _I blinked at my ever smiling soulmate, "Uh… yeah."_

 _Fuji smiled even wider, if that was possible, "Great! We'll walk you to practice and back home after practice."_

 _I blinked again, "...Practice?"_

 _A hand touched my head gently, "Did you forget?" Tezuka's deep voice asked, "You're now the tennis club's manager."_

 _I blinked twice, "HAHHHHH?!"_

 _Fuji chuckled at my reaction, "We'll pick you up Monday morning. At your door at 6!"_

"Is that the only thing upsetting you?" a male voice next to me asked.

I glanced at his relaxed posture, reading an american book about a true gun shooting, "No, Garrick, that's not it," I admitted, "It's gonna be a lot of work, but that I don't mind. Ryuuzaki-sensei does look overworked."

He stopped mid flip of a page, "Then what is it?"

I fiddled wordlessly with the band on my wrist.

" _Jinyoung, can we see our marks?"_

 _I glanced at Tezuka before nodding, "Of course," I answered hastily, reaching for the band on my wrist first, revealing the brown 'Tezuka Kunimitsu' written on it._

 _Tezuka gently took my hand and traced his finger over my wrist, seemingly lost in thought._

" _Where's mine, Jinyoung?"_

 _I jumped at Fuji's voice and nodded eagerly, gently tugging my right away to push my hoodie sleeve up and bring the band down, revealing the sky blue loopy 'Fuji Syusuke'._

" _Can I ask a question Jinyoung?"_

" _Go ahead."_

" _Why do you cover up your marks."_

"So did you tell them why?" Garrick asked as he continued to read.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you kidding Dad? Of course I did."

He stopped and gave me a pointed look.

I raised my hands in defense, "Fine, I told them it was because I had an abnormal amount of marks okay?"

He sighed and closed the book, "You know, you're gonna have to tell them."

I looked away from him, "Someday, Garrick, but not today."

* * *

Light fluff? Barely there fluff?

Korean Translation:

"진영 어디가" - Jinyoung, where are you going?

"책방" - book store

"짜증난다." - How annoying/that irritates me

"우리 또 짜증나" we're more annoyed

"고마워" thank you (informally)


	7. 6: Manager!

_"Korean"_

 _'Soulmate Bond Talking'_

 **"English"**

* * *

"Hoi, Hoi! Manager!" a familiar voice called out.

I quickly turned and stepped to the inside, avoiding Eiji's diving hug.

Eiji quickly planted his hand on the ground and flipped his body, saving himself from a harsh fall. He turned and pouted at me, "Mou, Manager, why do you always dodge?" He whined.

I put a hand to my temple, "Senpai, I told you not to call me Manager, I have a name," I grit out.

Eiji shook his head, "Nope! Sorry, zannen muunen, mataraishu~!" he called out with a peace sign, "Manager will always be Manager!" he declared.

I sighed and continued on my trek to the club room, shaking my head out of exasperation.

"Ne, Manager, you never answered my question!" Eiji prodded as he poked my arm.

We reached the club room's door and I fiddled with the lock, "Would you believe me if I told you it was your acrobatics training?" I asked flatly, with a dull expression.

Eiji scratched his head with a sweatdrop, "Well when you put it like that you make me seem like a bother."

I gave him a pointed look before turning away to enter the club room, my right hand flicking on the lights.

"Mou, Manager! You're so mean!" Eiji whined as he followed me, heading for his locker, grumpily.

At that moment, Kaidoh slipped through the door, "Ohayogozaimasu," He greeted lowly.

I nodded, "Ohayo."

Eiji brightened up at the sight of Kaidoh, "Ah! Kaidoh! Save me from Manger, he's being so mean!" He pleaded as he pulled on his junior's sleeve.

I gave Kaidoh a pointed look. He just hissed and peeled our senpai off of him without a word, heading for his locker.

Eiji began to dramatically cry on the floor, "Kaidoh-nya~"

"Ohayo- Eiji! Why are you on the floor?!" Oishi asked loudly, Tezuka just behind him.

I sent my soulmate a smile before turning back towards the tennis ball carts, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Oishi-senpai, Buchou!" I called out lazily.

Oishi is too occupied by Eiji to answer but Tezuka ruffles my hair with his hand as he passes.

I mock throwing a tennis ball at him and when he turns around I act like nothing happened.

It's been a month and a half since I've joined the club as its manager and the Kantou Final match with Hyotei is this week.

At first, most of the members of the club had been wary of me. So wary that a bunch of the members had cornered me after practice and demanded a match. I managed to beat all of them, but Arai had given me a run for my money. It was Kunimitsu and Syusuke who finally decided that this was ridiculous and that I had proven myself to be capable.

Now, I am just referred to as "Manager". No one calls me by my name except for Tezuka and Fuji. Echizen, however, still calls me Evan-senpai and doesn't seem to budge when others insist he call me manager.

"Manager-san! Ohayo gozaimasu" two voices squeaked out to me.

I turned with two tennis ball carts being steered with my two hands, "Ohayo," I greeted lowly, yawning at the end of my greeting.

Katsuo and Kachiro immediately grabbed the carts from my grip, "We'll help Manager-san!" Katsuo exclaimed.

Kachiro nodded next to him, "We'll get the carts out and you can get the water ready."

Before I could say anything, the two freshmen already left.

I stared after them with a blank expression, " **What came over them?** "

"Mada mada dane, Evan-senpai," a voice declared next to me.

I barely even looked and messed up the shorter teen's hair, "Urusai, gaki."

Ryoma yelped in protest and turned to respond, only for Momo to burst into the door and hold his friend into a chokehold, "Echizen! What the hell was that, leaving the blame on me?!" He shouted angrily.

I watched in amusement as the two began to argue, coughing to catch their attention. I gave them a subtle sign to look towards their captain, who glowered silently behind me.

Momo and Ryoma froze, "W-Wait bu-buchou! We can explain!" Momo tried to protest.

"Momo! Echizen! Forty laps!" Kunimitsu barked out.

Momo and Ryoma immediately rushed to their lockers and began to change, still arguing.

I could tell that Kunimitsu was still glowering next to me, irritated that the two boys were still arguing. I grabbed his left hand with my right subtly, his longer fingers naturally slipping under the band on my wrist. I lightly brushed my fingers over the taller teen's left side as the poor victims to laps rushed out the door to complete them.

Kunimitsu tightened his grip on wrist and I smiled softly, " _Let them be, they're just energetic today_ ," I reasoned, my eyes closing, " _형_ _, at least they were on time._ "

He let out a small sigh at my words and extracted his hand from me with much reluctance, "Very well," He huffed before heading towards the office.

I watched him go, my eyes brightening as I went over our small interaction.

"Saa, it seems you've managed to tame Kuni, Jinyoung," a voice murmured into my ear before blowing warm air onto it.

I flinched at the fingers tapping against my bicep, "Syuusuke 형!" I exclaimed, covering my ear as I jumped away from him, "하지말라고!" I groaned, rubbing at my bicep, trying to ease the goosebumps.

Syuusuke just chuckled and pulled me into a loose hug, "How was your morning?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

I shrugged, "Pretty good, I made fun of Eiji-senpai today."

A fairy like laughter escaped my soulmate's lips, "Is that so? Must have been pretty fun." He mused, looking over my shoulder, "I'm going to say hello to Kuni."

I watched him go, greeting his romantic with a surprise kiss on the cheek. In response the captain whirled around with a small smile, kissed his partner's cheek as well, and composed his stoic image once again.

It wasn't hidden knowledge that Kunimitsu and Syuusuke were romantics, most of the tennis club's relations were not. Pretty much everyone in the club knew how everyone was bonded, it just didn't spread to outside the club for just general privacy.

Out of all the relations, these were the best known.

Syusuke and Kunmitsu were romantics, and I was platonics with both of them.

Momo and Ryoma are platonics.

Inui and Kaidoh are romantics.

Kawamura and Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter are romantics.

Oishi and Eiji are romantics.

It was fun to see how the outside world speculated about our relations and how they worked.

"Manager, do you need help with the water?"

I turned to Kawamura-senpai, "Ah, no thanks senpai, I've got it," I reassured, "But did Ryuuzaki-san and senpai enjoy that cafe I recommended?" I asked, continuing a conversation as he walked with me to the water fountain.

He blushed at my words, "A-ah, well, it was really good and we had a good time." He smiled fondly, "Sakuno-chan really liked the parfaits they had."

I perked at that, "She had one? I've tried a couple but they're all really good," I exclaimed, a smile on my face, "I'm glad, I was worried that the great baker of the West wouldn't like it."

Kawamura laughed at that, "She wouldn't want to hear you saying that, but thank you," He thanked, before taking a full water canister and heading towards the court.

I watched him go with a dull expression, "Why does everyone take my job away from me?" I asked rhetorically to the air as I finished filing another canister.

"45% of lithe appearance," a voice stated behind me, "It seems that many think that you are incapable of carrying such heavy things because of your small statu-" I slammed my fist into Inui's face, his nose spurting blood as he hit the ground comically.

"Small stature my ass!" I spat, "Come at me, I'll fight them anyday!"

Inui got up after composing himself, blood staining his shirt, "Iie data, Manager, you have a mean right hook-"

"Inui~ Don't tell me you made Jinyoung angry again?" a sweetly voice asked, making both me and Inui jump.

We turned slowly to see a smaller pink pig tailed girl with a shinai over her shoulder, her bangs creating a shadow over her eyes, "Right~?" she asked, with a threat on the tip of her tongue.

Inui stepped back, "91.22% that if I don't escape now, I will lose my life."

Yukina drew closer, "How about a hundred percent?" she asked threateningly.

Inui had never run faster in his life.

I watched him go, whistling, "Wow, that's the fastest I've seen anyone run, even Kamio from Fudomine." I commented.

Something hit the back of my legs, making me look back to see Reina wearing her Kendo uniform, "Sup," she greeted.

I greeted her back and thanked Yukina for scaring off Inui, despite having the situation under control.

Yukina just smiled and reassured me that she knew I was capable but that she would help her friends when needed.

They left to go practice and I arrived to the courts just as Ryuuzaki-sensei was having the boys line up. I set the water canisters I brought onto a nearby bench and stood next to sensei who nodded at me in greeting.

"A few announcements!" Ryuuzaki-sensei started, "We have our match with Hyotei this week at the Kantou tournament. I will not be able to join you but our Manager will be there to support you." she gestured towards me and I just lazily nodded in agreement, "Regulars, our Manager will give you the lineup on the day of, be on time," she stressed. At the nods and shouts of confirmation from her regulars she nodded, "As a final note, neither myself or Jinyoung will be here for afternoon practice today,"

I immediately felt two piercing gazes on me that I completely ignored.

"Tezuka, Oishi, I leave practice in your hands,"

Tezuka just nodded while Oishi replied in affirmation.

That left a bright blue gaze stuck onto me.

As soon as the lineup was dismissed I ran off towards the club room to "grab some information" and "consider the lineup". Aka: avoid Tezuka and Fuji.

' _What makes you think that you can escape us that easily?'_

' _Jinyoung, where are you going after school?'_

I hit my head against the office door as I remembered the mental link I had with my soulmates.

' _We know you can hear us, Jinyoung'_

' _Answer us.'_

I grit my teeth and thought carefully, ' _It's nothing.'_

' _Oh? Then you wouldn't mind just telling us what this nothing is?'_

Both Kunimitsu and I were at a lost for words.

' _...you let your guard down.'_ Kunimitsu commented stiffly.

I frowned, ' _Honestly, Syuusuke, Kunimitsu, it's nothing. I'm visiting someone in the hospital.'_ I revealed.

There was a pause as both of my mates thought over what I had said.

' _...would you like us to come with?'_

' _No,'_ I responded, after letting out a frustrated sigh, ' _I'll tell you about someday, I just… it's too fresh right now.'_

' _Very well.'_

' _Young-ie, we'll always be here for you.'_

I rubbed at my marks in thanks, the mental link fading from my mind.

I let out a deep sigh, my eyes sight on the bag I had set on the corner of the desk.

* * *

Korean Translation:

형 - title for "brother". Equivalent to Japanese "-nii"

하지말라고! - I've told you not to do that/stop that


	8. 7: The Child

Ever since I had gotten into managing the Seigaku tennis team, I was forced to learn of potential rivals in other teams in and out of our area. Of course that included last year's national champions: Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

When I began to research Rikkaidai, it was only briefly. I learned of the three demons of Rikkai, the best doubles team, a trickster, and a rising junior ace. I also heard that at the time, the captain had been recently hospitalized. With that basic information I moved on to schools that we would encounter in Tokyo in general. I regret not looking closer into them earlier.

I enter the hospital with a medium bag in my hand, a lump in my throat. I mechanically make my way to the front desk.

The receptionist smiles, "Hello, how may I help you?"

I gave her a sparse but polite smile, "I was wondering if I could visit someone." I explained my reason for coming.

She nods and looks at her computer, "Can you give me a name of the patient?"

I swallow, "Yukimura Seiichi."

She enters the name in and immediately frowns, "I'm sorry, young man, but it seems that only family and soulmates are allowed to visit, unless allowed by family or soulmate." she explained, a hint of pity in her voice.

I feel my mouth go dry and croak out, "I'm his soulmate." I blurted out.

The receptionist paused and nodded, "If you would follow me, we will quickly confirm your claim." she says as she gets up.

* * *

I watch with blank eyes as she tells another receptionist to take her place. She takes me to a small room and hands me a tablet and stylus, "Please sign your name."

I nod and write out my name in Korean, watching as it processes before my eyes.

"And if I could see your soulmark from Yukimura-kun?"

I pulled my left foot onto the chair and pulled off my shoes and socks, leaving a black ankle bad at my ankle. I slip it off and navy blue font is on my pale skin, spelling out Yukimura Seiichi.

She hummed as she observed it, "That seems to be real and accurate, very well, come with me,"

She led me out of the room once I had put my shoe back on and we reached a door.

She gestured to the room, "Visiting hours end in a few hours so take your time."

I gave her a nod of thanks and watched her leave before bracing myself at the door.

* * *

Yukimura's eyes fluttered open and exhaustion hit him. He groaned to himself and carefully sat himself up.

"Are you feeling any pain, Yukimura-kun?"

Seiichi focused on the nurse who was currently standing by his bed, checking the chart that was always placed nearby, "No." he replied sparsely, looking around the room for the time, only to stop as a bright red color filled his vision.

"Oh, that?" the nurse asked distantly, "Your visitor seemed to be a foreigner by his accent and appearance, so it makes sense that he would not know of the offense of a potted plant, Yukimura-kun, I hope you don't take it to heart." She smiled brightly, "Oh but he was very polite, Yukimura-kun. It's a shame that your mark is on his left ankle, hidden to the world."

Thin fingers reached for the red petals, his blue eyes focusing on a small white piece of paper skillfully hidden in between the leaves and soil.

"Strength…"

The nurse turned towards the sickly boy, "Hm? Did you say something, Yukimura-k-" her breath hitched mid-sentence, a cold sweat going down her back, piercing blue eyes freezing her in place.

"Y-Y-Yuki…" She tried to get out, but the words died on her lips.

"When did he go." It was a question, but she didn't hear it like one, she felt that if she didn't answer that question immediately, her life would end before her eyes.

"J-just now," she stuttered out, "L-left a few seconds before you woke up."

In one swift moment, the sickly teen had swung his legs over the side of his bed and raced out the door.

The nurse let out a gasp of relief, her knees buckling underneath her.

* * *

The teen had taken a slow descent down the emergency stairs, his mind unfocused and his body numb. He didn't know what he expected to see when he entered the hospital room, but to see someone bound to him suffering had left him thoughtless.

He sighed to himself as he opened the door to the lobby, heading straight for the nearest vending machine. He struggled with his wallet for a second before fishing out 500 yen for a sports drink. When the drink hit the bottom he reached down to grab it. He turned and twisted the cap open, taking a long swing just beside the vending machine.

He let out a satisfied gasp as he stopped to take in some air, slowly making his way towards the exit.

A loud bang echoed in the lobby, making almost everyone freeze and turn. Almost everyone.

The teen continued to trek towards the door, blocking noise from reaching his ears.

"You…! You!" a clear voice shouted, making the teen stop mid step.

"SONG JINYOUNG!" the strong voice rang in the lobby.

This time the teen turned, the sports drink slipping from his grip. He gaped, "Wa- What? Yukimura, you should be in-"

A patient wearing the typical blue scrubs and with blue hair marched towards the gaping teen.

The teen seemed stuck in time as the patient approached, getting closer and closer, only moving when the patient had gotten right in front of him and collapsed.

The teen gaped, "Yukimura!" he shouted, carefully bringing him down to the floor. Doctors and nurses began to move but were stopped as the blue haired patient moved quickly towards the teen's feet.

Before the teen could even think about protesting, the patient ripped off the teen's shoe and sock, and pushed up the teen's pants leg. On the teen's pale skin, only a black band was left.

The patient let out an almost inhuman growl and ripped the band off, throwing it behind him.

The patient sat down on the floor and lifted the teen's leg into the air. His piercing blue eyes met the teen's wide brown eyes, and they stared at each, straight in the eyes, as the patient carefully placed his lips of navy blue writing on the teen's ankle.

Female shrieks of delight filled the room and the teen stared with wide eyes and a red face, "Y-Yukimura!" he stuttered out.

The patient smirked, "Call me Seiichi, Jinyoung,"

"Y-You should be resting!" the teen yelled out, pulling his leg out of the patient's hands.

The patient resisted and kept the slender leg in his tight grip, "Besides that, what do you think you're doing? Visiting me without saying a word."

If possible, the teen turned a darker red, "I- uh, can explain-" the poor teen coughed as he noticed the audience they had gathered, "S-Seiichi-san can we talk about this elsewhere?" he stuttered out, making many members show visible disappointment.

In response the patient gently pulled down the teen's pants leg and put the sock and shoe back, the discarded black band held firmly in his hand, "Follow me, Jinyoung." he purred.

* * *

I awkwardly shifted at the end of the of the hospital bed, waiting until the blue haired teen got settled. I bowed 90 degrees to the teen, "Nice to meet you, Yukimura-san, I'm Song Jinyoung-"

A stifled laugh interrupted my greeting. I looked up and saw the blue haired angel chuckling at me, a hand held up to his mouth, "Your voice is shaking, are you that nervous?"

I blushed scarlet at that and suddenly wished I had long hair to hide my face behind it. I ducked my head and shuffled my feet silently.

"But I am surprised that you came to visit me, Jinyoung." he murmured into the quiet room, "I suppose my question is how you figured out where to find me."

I shifted uncomfortably at that. I knew I couldn't lie to Yukimura Seiichi. He was the rumored Child of God, the rumors went beyond his success in the tennis scene.

"Jinyoung, will you please look at me?"

I forced my head up at the suddenly very vulnerable voice and saw a slight frown on the blunette's face. I opened my mouth, "I… You're the Child of God, Rikkaidai's tennis captain. You've never lost a single game, official or not," I stated softly, "One of the Three Monsters of Rikkai, Yukimura Seiichi. My senpai just happened to have information about you and I found that you were hospitalized here." I explained, my eyes looking over his frail figure for any reaction he would give.

In response the older teen just frowned deeper, "Your senpai? How do you know so much about my tennis achievements?"

I swallowed and I could hear it echo in the room, but I still forced myself to speak, "I'm the manager for Seishun Gakuen's tennis team. While scoping out potential enemies, I came across Rikkaidai, naturally."

Yukimura nodded, more to himself than me, before speaking, "Let's establish some things as soulmates, Jinyoung." he changed the subject smoothly, making me jolt as he gestured for me to come closer.

I stepped closer to the bed and watched as the teen slid his loose hospital shirt sleeve up, pushing it up until his whole pale arm was visible. Right on the inner side of his upper left arm was my korean name written in silver and in my handwriting.

He carefully reached over and took my hand into his own, leading my fingers to run across my words. A shiver went down my spine and my ankle grew warm in approval.

"How cute," Yukimura chuckled. I looked up to his face, confused. He just grinned and poked my cheek, "Your smile, it's very cute."

I could _feel_ the heat radiating off my face, "Y-Yukimura-san-"

"Seiichi, I said to call me Seiichi." he interrupted gently, making me blush even deeper.

I looked down, embarrassed, "S-Seiichi… 형…"

The was a suffocating silence that followed my sudden words. I felt panic well up within me and I opened my mouth to take it back.

"응, 우리 귀여운 진영이," Seiichi cooed, his hand ruffling up my hair.

I frowned and tried to stop him, "What's with everyone and messing up my hair-"

"Everyone? So you've already met Genichirou and Atobe?"

I recoiled almost immediately. I gaped at the suddenly emotionless look Seiichi had on his face, "W-What- H-How-"

"Genichirou and I are platonics and childhood friends," Seiichi explained calmly, "And Genichirou has been actively been together with his romantic, Atobe, for two years now. He confided within me that the three of us share a soulmate."

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, as I went over how to get out of this mess. If I told Seiichi that I was in contact with Sanada Genichirou and Atobe Keigo, he would immediately contact them about me. If I told Seiichi that I wasn't in contact with them, he would immediately find out that I had at least two others soulmates. I let out a shuddering breath, "I-I… No, I haven't."

"And why not?"

My mouth went dry as I found myself in a situation in which I had no choice but to reveal everything to the Child of God.

And so I did.

* * *

Truth be told, I had known for years just exactly what the name on my collarbone actually meant. My mother told me that if I was to cover my marks, the only mark I _had_ to cover up, was Atobe Keigo's.

The first name didn't seem like much, but the name Atobe made my mom's head spin, and for good reason. It was the same Atobe as Atobe Conglomerate, which operated pretty much worldwide and in many fields.

When I lived in America, a girl at school and found out that the name on her stomach was actually the real name of a famous child musician who used a stage name. Everyone in school knew about and everyone began to look up their soulmates' names to see if they were famous.

Even at nine years old, Atobe Keigo was famous for his lineage of the Atobe name.

The first time I saw his picture in a newspaper article, I had turned into a blushing and incorrigible mess. That was when I knew that the Keigo on my collarbone was the same Keigo of the Atobe line.

I followed Keigo as I grew up, reading articles and interviews of him, learning stuff about the older mate that may or may not be true.

When I got to Japan, one of the first places I visited was the Atobe Mansion. Well, at least it's entryway. The entry was blocked by a large gate that also happened to have a sidewalk for pedestrians along it. Often I would cross the street, just to feel closer to my soulmate.

But I resisted the urge to announce myself to him.

For one, hundreds have probably come and gone, claiming to be Keigo's soulmate. It would be ridiculous to try as I would only be turned away.

Another reason was that it was dangerous. The Atobe had rivals that would do anything to destroy the people and projects involved. If it was known that I was Keigo's soulmate and I wasn't careful enough, my life could be used against the Atobe's.

Imagine my surprise when I was told the regular line up for Hyotei. Not at all. I just kept a straight face and dealt with what came my way.

* * *

Korean Translations:

"형" title for "brother". Equivalent to Japanese "-nii"

"응, 우리 귀여운 진영이" - "mmhmm/that's right, our cute Jinyoung"

Side Note: Sorry about the delay in chapters. I had a bunch written but family stuff happened and shit went down. I hope that you'll be willing to understand.

 **CLARIFICATION:**

Yukimura and my OC (Jinyoung) are platonics! NOT romantics! Sorry, I didn't make that clear earlier.


	9. 8: The Reign of Hyotei

**CLARIFICATION:**

Yukimura and my OC (Jinyoung) are platonics! NOT romantics! Sorry, I didn't make that clear earlier.

* * *

 _"Korean"_

 _'Soulmate Bond Talking'_

 **"English"**

* * *

"Are you frowning like that because you're worried about the match?" a finger gently poked at my brow, making my frown disappear out of shock.

I groaned and rubbed at my forehead, "Geez, Syuusuke 형."

Syuusuke just grinned and leaned across the counter to get closer to me, "You're so cute Jinyoung."

I rolled my eyes and dipped my finger in the whipped cream we had made and put it on his nose, "No, I'm not."

As soon as Syuusuke straightened up I knew it was a bad idea. Syuusuke dipped his finger into the cupcake batter and walked around the counter to reach me. I immediately jumped up and rushed out of the older teen's kitchen, heading for the living room, "Don't you dare Syuusuke 형!"

My soulmate silently chased behind me, disregarding my words. Currently a coffee table was separating us, "Syuusuke 형 I'm warning you-"

The teen suddenly lunged at me and tackled me into the couch behind me. I groaned as my back hit the couch, "Geez Syuusuke 형!"

Something wet touched my left bicep, making a shiver go down my spine, "Syuusuke 형 on my soulmark? Are you serious?"

But the teen remained silent on me.

I frowned, "Syuusuke 형?"

His head was rest on my chest and the rest of his body was leaned into me but not on me. He tilted his head up slightly, "I was listening to your heartbeat."

I felt a blush come to my face, "Syuusuke 형 you!"

He continued to rub at the soulmark with a soft smile on his face, "We'll be okay, I promise we'll beat Hyotei."

I finally let a small smile come to face, "So you noticed…"

Syuusuke just hummed quietly in return and we stayed like that for 20 more minutes, until the cupcakes were done. And even longer when Yumiko-san said she would finish up for us.

* * *

"Are you satisfied with this line up?"

Kunimitsu turned his head towards me as I set a tea cup on his table from behind him, my body naturally finding its normal spot with Kunimitsu. I sat on his right, my left hand winding around his waist, the hand settling on his left side where silver hangul was printed. My right arm rested in my lap and my head leaning against his sturdy shoulder.

In response the older teen slid off the black band off my wrist and silently drummed his fingers on the brown kanji on my wrist. Only the sound of the ticking clock and our breathing echoed in the empty classroom, the rays of the setting sun making the classroom glow a soft orange.

"I am." he finally responded.

I hummed and pulled my wrist out of his loose grip and thumbed through the file Kunimitsu had in front of him, "If we think logically about this, Oshitari Yushi and Mukahi Gakuto are probably going to play doubles 2. From what Inui-senpai has said about the pair, they're something of mood makers and create a sense of hopeless to the rest of the opposing team after utterly destroying them. We have Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai to play against them."

I turned the page and immediately frowned, "Like us, Hyotei doesn't have another set doubles team like Oshitari-Gakuto pair or the Golden Pair. It's a possibility that Atobe Keigo will be put with Kabaji Munehiro, but a low one. When thinking about the remaining members of the team, based on the singles line up, we were left with Ootori Choutarou and Hiyoshi Wakashi, both second years. But from what I've heard, Hiyoshi isn't a doubles player. Due to the uncertainty of the doubles pair, we sent out Inui-senpai and Kaidoh-kun, who claim to be in working condition."

I flipped the page again and shifted uncomfortably, "Singles 3. Kabaji Munehiro, second year and doesn't talk much. From what Momoshiro-kun has told us, he's unbelievably strong and can pretty much copy move that he is confronted with. We can only hope that Kawamura-senpai can get some kind of reaction out of the guy and he can match his power. No one else is equipped to beat him otherwise."

This time, Kunimitsu held onto my wrist again and flipped the page for me. I smiled at that and spoke through singles 2, "Following is Akutagawa Jirou. Not much is known about him, much like the others. From what Inui-senpai knows, he's often seen sleeping and never seems serious during a match. He always looks half dead and about to drop out cold. Syuusuke 형 should be enough to take care of the Sleeping Beauty of Hyotei. We should be fine as long as we don't underestimate him."

Kunimitsu nodded and flipped the page. Distractedly, I noticed that he had already drunk half the tea I had given to him. I swallowed before beginning, "Singles 1. You know him best. Atobe Keigo. The Ice King of Hyotei. You told me that you played a match with him before and that you emerged victorious." I grimaced, "To be honest, I don't think Atobe will take that sitting down. He will do anything within the rules to take you down, 형, be careful."

The brown haired teen just squeezed my wrist in reassurance. Silence filled the classroom again.

"Do you think we'll win?"

I looked over the last sheet in the file, the registration form for the tournament with our lineup, "I say that we will win Doubles 2 and Singles 2. Doubles 1 will be close, but will end in a loss. Singles 3 and Singles 1 are complete tossups."

The grip on my wrist tightened.

I let out a deep sigh, "We just have to do our best."

* * *

If Atobe Keigo had to be honest, he would say that he never noticed the second year sitting in the stands with the Seigaku Regulars, wearing a matching red, blue, and white jersey, basketball shorts, and tennis shoes before mentioned teen kicked their freshmen ace out of the coach's bench and sat down with a huff.

With Oshitari's and Gakuto's careless loss against what should have been Seigaku's Golden Pair, Shishido's redemption with Choutarou against a slightly rudimentary pair of Kaidoh and Inui, and Kabaji's and Kawamura's power Hadokyuu battle, Atobe had never noticed the teen in the stands.

That was saying something.

Atobe had the sharpest eyes around. He noticed things hidden in plain sight all the time, but the stoic non-assuming teen hadn't caught his eye at all before the teen worked to make his presence known.

"And what do you think you're doing, **brat**?" the teen had hissed, just barely loud enough for Atobe to hear.

Atobe watched as the freshmen ace stiffened at the vicious tone, freezing on the spot. A pale hand reached out and grabbed the freshmen by the collar and dragged him off of the bench, "If the coach is gone, it's common sense that the manager will sit at the bench, **brat** , stop getting ahead of yourself."

Echizen Ryoma was dragged off, his feet dragging to the floor as he lowered his cap to cover the whole of his face.

A couple of the Seigaku members snickered at the scene and cheered for the teen, calling out "Manager".

"I wasn't aware that Seigaku had a manager."

Atobe barely glanced at Oshitari, "I wasn't either."

* * *

I huffed as I sat down on the bench, my eyes now on Syuusuke as he got ready, "Are you ready?"

Syuusuke smiled at me, "Worried?" he asked teasingly.

I gave him a blank look, resulting in a chuckle from my platonic.

"You have nothing to worry about-"

"Promise me."

Syuusuke paused and gave me a strange look. I kept a straight face, "Promise me that you won't underestimate him."

Syuusuke's face turned blank for a second, but he quickly recovered and flashed me a smile.

He looked past me, "It's a shame you couldn't watch from up close, Echizen, but you should still be able to see it." I lowered my head slightly at his words, "Pay close attention. This is my fourth counter."

The team murmured in shock behind me but I watched stoically as Syuusuke stepped onto the court, just about ready.

"Oi, Jirou! It's your turn!"

I watched as the Hyotei members did their best to wake up their sleeping beauty. I sighed and gave Syuusuke one last hard look.

* * *

The cry that left Tezuka's mouth shocked even him. Almost immediately, Tezuka's team members jumped the divider to head towards their hurting captain.

Atobe couldn't have imagined that such a stern voice could escape the lithe and plain manager.

"Oishi Shuichirou, Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi! What are you three doing?!" the court and it's surrounding area grew dead silent at the angry voice.

Oishi and Kikumaru froze in shock, but Momoshiro immediately turned to retaliate, "Manager, Buchou is injured-"

"Momoshiro!" the manager hissed, his voice now even more vicious, "This is a tennis tournament. You three are not permitted to step on the court during play, this is basic knowledge. Get back in the stands."

"But Tezuka is-" Oishi tried to protest.

"Lord help me, if you three don't get off the court, all of the regulars will be doing first year chores for a month. That includes you, Oishi Fuku-Buchou." the manager offered steely.

After a silence, the three reluctantly slumped their way back to the stands and the manager murmured something as they passed, "Honestly, you don't see Fuji-senpai running out there."

Atobe didn't even realize that his opponent had gotten up from his rumpled position on the opposite side of the court, too surprised by what he saw.

"Atobe-kun. Your position?"

Atobe jolted as the umpire called him out, quickly putting himself in the proper position to receive, throwing out all thoughts of the interesting manager to be focused on later.

* * *

My breath hitched as Atobe Keigo raised Kunimitsu's hand above their heads. Cheers had filled the court but I stayed decidedly silent.

My gaze lingered on Atobe for a second, recognizing the grimace on his face.

"Jinyoung."

I blinked and looked forward, seeing Kunimitsu standing in front of me.

I mustered a small smile, "Good work," I murmured.

The captain put his right hand to my head, "He didn't want this either." he pulls away almost immediately and joins the team behind us.

I look to my feet with a sigh, "I know…"

* * *

Oishi puts a hand to my shoulder, shaking me out of my thoughts, "Are you going to be okay?"

I mustered up a smile for Oishi, "I don't think you should be asking me that, senpai."

We both turn back to see Syuusuke and Kunimitsu embracing silently in the airport, both unwilling to let go.

I smile sparsely as the last call for a certain flight is announced overhead. Oishi gives me a pat on the back before I approach the romantics.

I place a hand on their shoulders, "It's time," I murmured softly.

They give me a side look and pull apart. Kunimitsu gives Syuusuke one last peck on the cheek and gives me a reassuring hug.

"I'll be back."

Both of us nod.

"We'll be waiting."

* * *

Waiting

Korean Translation:

형 - title for "brother". Equivalent to Japanese "-nii"

 **CLARIFICATION:**

Yukimura and my OC (Jinyoung) are platonics! NOT romantics! Sorry, I didn't make that clear earlier.


	10. 9: Surgery

_"Korean"_

 _'Soulmate Bond Talking'_

 **"English"**

* * *

"I heard your team destroyed Fudomine."

Seiichi gives me a sparse smile, "You heard about what Akaya did." it's not a question, and we both know that it's true.

"Not exactly. I was there," I corrected as I popped a grape into my mouth.

"Speaking of tennis, I heard a certain frail looking manager yelled at his team when they entered the court during play." he teased, tugging at the bottom of my shirt.

I groaned and dug my palms into my eyes, "Why does everyone know about that?!"

Gentle hands pulled my hands away from my face, "I thought it was cute."

I rolled my eyes at that, "It wasn't supposed to be."

A silence settled between us and I just sighed, "Your operation is the day of the tournament."

Seiichi nodded.

I took his hand into my own, "We won't go down without a fight."

"I would expect nothing less."

* * *

"How much of an idiot are you?"

Echizen Ryoma would deny anyone who said that he bolted up from his sleep and hit his head on the bunk above him. He groaned and looked to his left where his manager stood in the doorway, amusement in his eyes, "The only other door is a bathroom, wash up." was all the teen said before slipping out of the room.

Ryoma couldn't remember much. His body felt incredibly heavy and a stupid smile was stuck on his face, but that didn't say much about what was happening. So he did as he was told and washed off. He came out of the bathroom, hair still wet and a towel around his neck.

The Korean teen in the room snorted at his appearance and forced him to sit on the ground, saying, "You'll catch a cold."

The teen toweled his hair dry and nearly sent him off. Nearly.

"...Is that… Yukimura Seiichi?"

Ryoma's ears perked up at the name of his soulmate, "Do you know who he is-?"

The teen wordlessly turned him around and pulled off his sock and a black band around his ankle. A matching soulmark was printed on the older teen's ankle.

Jinyoung sighed, "He's my platonic… and the captain of Rikkaidai."

Ryoma's eyes widened, "Rikkaidai as in-"

Jinyoung nodded, "Who you face at the end of this week and the school whose captain is out of commission. His surgery is on the day of the tournament."

Ryoma stiffened and rubbed at his mark.

"I want to see him. When it's over."

* * *

Time.

He was running out of time.

Doubles had gone by fairly quickly, but the wins for his team had taken far too long for his liking. And then Renji lost his match after a tiebreak of 29 - 31.

Sanada knew that even with Akaya's harsh training and practice, he didn't stand a chance against the genius of Seigaku. Fuji Syuusuke would play Akaya like a puppet, no matter how hard he tried to resist.

Minutes passed and he continued to glance at the clock nervously.

Akaya was defeated, 5-7.

The operation was in half an hour. And they needed to go back to Kanegawa.

Sanada grit his teeth and made an executive decision.

* * *

I watched as the umpire let the Rikkaidai team early, leaving behind their vice-captain.

I turned to Ryoma, "It's starting soon."

Ryoma nodded in understanding, knowing there were two meanings to the word "it". He let out a sigh and rubbed at his mark again.

I let out an exasperated sigh and jabbed at his stomach.

"Manager?!" I heard Momoshiro and Eiji shriek behind me.

I held Ryoma's head close as he had lowered his head in pain and whispered in his ear.

"What do you think Yukimura would feel if you didn't do your best just because it was his team and because he was out of commission?"

As I pulled back, Ryoma had a new look in his eye.

I smirked and sent him off, " **Wreck him up, brat."**

I watched with pride filling my chest as Ryoma confidently stepped out onto the court.

* * *

Sanada was just about to make his way to the closest taxi to head over to the hospital where Yukimura was staying at when a soft, yet attention grabbing voice called out to him.

"Sanada-san? I know you're in a rush but I would like a word."

Sanada felt anger well up in him. This person knew what the situation was but was still keeping from the hospital. But he pushed it down. It wasn't like Yukimura was going to be out of surgery so quickly. He turned and blanched at what he saw. Standing in front of him was the lanky and plain manager of Seigaku, dragging his freshmen ace behind him by the collar of the freshmen's jersey.

The court was still bustling with congratulations but the world seemed to grow quiet as the manager thrust the freshmen forward, "I'm the manager of Seigaku, Sanada-san. And I know this may be sudden but could you take this **brat** with you to see Yukimura-san?"

Sanada gaped at the request, "W-what?" he stuttered, looking back and forth between the manager and the first year who looked down in what looked like embarrassment.

The manager sighed and turned the freshmen around forcibly, eliciting a short yelp and Sanada saw blue. The same blue that was printed onto the space behind his ear. Sanada immediately understood, "No wonder your name sounded so familiar." he mused. Sanada began to think quickly, "Very well, I will take Echizen with me."

The manager let out a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry for the sudden reveal, he didn't know himself until just two days ago. Thank you, Sanada-san."

Echizen was turned around again and Sanada nodded at the short teen, "Let's go, with haste Echizen."

But as Sanada turned to go, Echizen tugged at his manager's sleeve.

"Come with me, Evan-senpai."

This time, it was the manager's turn to gape, " **Hey brat-"**

" **I refuse to go unless you come."**

Sanada's best subject may not english but he could understand that. The manager let out a sigh, " **You're such a brat, fine."**

The manager turned to say something but Sanada just nodded, "Let's hurry."

The two tennis players and the one manager rushed out of the court, eliciting surprised response from the teams surrounding them.

"Manager? Echizen?"

"Ochibi?!"

* * *

Sanada looked back at the older teen who was letting his freshmen sleep on his lap during the long ride to Kanegawa, "Do you not feel the need to tell your teammates and family about the sudden event?"

The manager looked up in shock before responding, "I, uh, sent my team and family a head ups earlier with my phone."

Sanada nodded before looking forward again.

"Are you two soulmates?" For some reason, Sanada felt strangely sociable. But he just attributed that to stressing about Yukimura's surgery and that he needed a distraction.

The manager laughed, "No, but he's rather attached to me."

Sanada nodded to himself, letting the conversation die as it was.

* * *

They both split the payment for the taxi and managed to rouse Echizen from his sleep to take him to the waiting room Seiichi family and friends were given.

"What's he doing here?!" Akaya growled as soon as he set eyes on the slightly frantic yellow-eyed first year.

Sanada noticed in interest how the manager stepped protectively in front of his junior and spoke in a deceptively calm voice, "Kirihara-san, I understand your confusion but I would ask of you to be quiet, we are in a hospital."

Akaya snarled and tried to launch himself forward but Yanagi and Jackal caught their junior ace, "Akaya!" Jackal grunted, pushing the devil back into his seat.

The waiting room grew quiet. All of the Rikkaidai members were watching the Seigaku members with distrustful eyes, even as the manager managed to hide his freshmen behind him.

"What's going on here?"

All the teens turned to the rather stoic voice calling out to them, seeing Yukimura Hana standing there with crossed arms, her long, mermaid-like blue hair splayed behind as she watched them with a stern expression.

When no one responded she turned to the Rikkaidai members, "Please keep quiet, Fuyumi-chan isn't taking this very well."

That was all it took for the Rikkaidai members to turn away and go into themselves, muttering apologies.

Sanada felt that his head would explode from all the action today when he saw that Akaya was trembling. Again.

A light hand touched his shoulder, "Go to him," Yukimura Hana murmured softly, "He needs you and your team."

Sanada gave her a grateful nod and watched as she stepped away from him to greet the new guests. She immediately led the two teens over to where the family was gathered in a different corner and watched as the family embraced the two teens.

"And who might you two be?"

Echizen gripped the back of my shirt even tighter and I gave the woman a wobbly smile, "You must be Seiichi 형's mother, it's nice to meet you ma'am," I greeted.

She gave me a look of understanding and sent the younger boy behind me a look, "Follow."

We did as we were told and she presented us to the family. Yukimura Daichi was blonde, a wasian for lack of better word, and Fuyumi resembled Daichi more than she resembled her older brother. Hana-san's grandparents had graying hair and kind smiles when they saw us.

I bowed and made sure Echizen did as well. As soon as he looked up he quietly murmured, "I'm Echizen Ryoma… Seiichi-san's romantic."

Almost immediately, young Fuyumi who I had only seen in pictures, threw herself into Echizen's nervous arms, sobbing quietly into his chest.

I watched with fond eyes as the rest of the family embraced the two younger kids. Suddenly the attention was on me. I bowed again, "I know Seiichi 형 has mentioned me, but I'm Jinyoung, Seiichi 형's soulmate."

That was all it took for the rest of the family to pull me into a hug as we waited. And waited. And waited.

* * *

Seiichi blinked, the bright lights blinding him for a second, but managed to adjust quickly to the world around him. It was white.

He was in a room, a room much larger than the room needed to be. The walls were an off white color, the ceiling the same tone. A large counter was at the corner of the room, a sink installed into it with a convenient soap and paper towel dispenser nearby. At the counter was a large bouquet of expensive looking flowers, but they all meant for good wishes and a swift recovery. A soft orange color flooded the room, the view from the window showing a setting sun. A plush bed was underneath him, it covered with the same off white colored sheets.

The warmth in his hands brought him to focus on the three figures in the room. Sanada was, as amusing as it sounded, was sitting on a plastic hospital chair that seemed much too small for him, his hat covering his eyes as he softly snored in his sleep.

Now Seiichi had seen Sanada sleeping just about the same amount of times he's seen Fuyumi sleep when he used to tuck her into bed. Sanada, if not lying down, would sit with his legs spread wide as they would go, his arms crossed around his chest, his head bowed, and his lips set into a straight line.

But as his Korean platonic leaned into Sanada's chest as best he could while still sitting in the other chair, Sanada cradled his arms around the younger teen, one around his waist and the other in his lap. Sanada rested his chin in the Korean teen's soft ash brown hair as they snuggled in their sleep, a soft smile on Sanada's face.

Seiichi managed to calm his amusement when he saw the content look on both of his platonic's faces.

He turned to his right and saw emerald green hair resting on the bed, a tan hand holding his own with such a comforting grip. And on the neck of the tanned person was Yukimura's soulmark.

Yukimura gave a wistful smile and did his best to kiss the hand of his romantic, "Thank you… Ryoma-chan."

* * *

"...tell them?"

"Don't…. So cruel!"

I slowly blinked my eyes opened and took in two mischievous faces. I frowned bearily, "Echizen… Seiichi 형 what-" Echizen snapped a picture with his phone, ignoring me as he leaned over to his romantic to show him the picture.

I jolted, "Oi, **brat-** "

"Calm down Jinyoung, you wouldn't want to wake him, don't you?" Seiichi asked, his voice strangely just as sadistic even after the surgery.

I gave him a blank look, "What are you talking about?"

As if to answer me, the surface I was leaning on shifted and hot breath entered my ear, making shivers go down my spine.

I tensed and looked down at the large hands on my waist and thigh, holding me securely. I looked up and gaped at the handsome face that was mere inches away from me. The serene expression on his normally tense face made a blush hit my cheeks. I bolted up and out of the arms in panic and started to ramble, "I'm gonna go get some drinks at the vending machine. Imma get myself a coffee, I'll get you a milk Echizen!"

I quickly rushed out the door and shut it behind me with a loud thud. I put one hand to my beating chest and the other to my red face, "Oh my god," I murmured into the hall.

"So you finally woke up?"

I looked up and saw the knowing grin on Yukimura Daichi's face as he held a bag of drinks in his hands. Even more blood rushed to my face, "Oh god…" I hissed.

Daichi-san put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry, Genichirou-kun hasn't woken up yet. He hasn't figured it out."

I gave him a really weak smile, "Th-thank you, sir."

He smiled back and entered the room with little flourish.

I ran off towards the bathroom to calm my blushing face.

* * *

Sanada felt something hit him as his eyes flickered open, suddenly feeling very cold as he finally got his bearings, "...get myself a coffee, I'll get you a milk Echizen!"

Before Sanada could even focus on the manager of Seigaku, he was out the door.

Sanada glanced at his childhood friend and his romantic who gave him sly grins. He frowned, "What," he gruffed out.

Seiichi just smiled innocently, "Nothing, did you have a good sleep?"

Sanada paused at the question. Sanada was never good at sleeping in unfamiliar places, especially in a chair, but Sanada felt fully rested. It felt strange, and Seiichi's implications were weird, but he stuck his nose up high and answered, "As a matter of fact, I did."

That's all it took for Echizen and Seiichi to burst into belt bursting laughter. A slight blush came to Sanada's cheeks as he tried to figure out why they were laughing, whether it was was with him or at him, he wanted it to stop.

Thankfully, Daichi-san entered with some drinks for the boys, claiming that the Seigaku manager had gone to the restroom one asked by Echizen.

Sanada couldn't shake the feeling of the loss of warmth he had experienced right when he had woken up.

* * *

Fluff!

Clarification: That scene with Ryoma and Mamoru is after that one scene where Ryoma is provoked by Akaya and they have a match at a nearby tennis club that Rikkaidai often visits. That's when Ryoma first experiences Akaya's rough play and gets injured and enters the state of self actualization. This is a situation if Rikkaidai was able to get into the contact named manager on Ryoma's phone.

Korean Translation:

형 - title for "brother". Equivalent to Japanese "-nii"


	11. 10: Who Tells Their Story

_"Korean"_

 _'Soulmate Bond Talking'_

 **"English"**

* * *

I left the hospital with a sigh, running a hand through my greasy unwashed hair, "Time for a long train ride," I muttered.

As I started to walk towards a the station, a red car pulled up to me and a cheery face covered by dark sunglasses greeted me, "Jinyoung-kun!"

I smiled almost immediately, "Fuyumi-san? What are you doing here?"

She gave me a smile, "Well you know I do pharmaceutical work, I was here for business. What about you?"

I felt my smile disappear, "My… my other soulmate had surgery just yesterday. He's fine now so he insisted I go home."

Fuyumi gives me a startled expression, "Your romantic?" she asks hesitantly.

I hesitate before shaking my head in denial.

She frowns and gestures to the passenger seat, "Get in, we can talk on our way back to Tokyo."

I toss my bag into her car and climb in, looking down at my lap as we drive away from the hospital.

* * *

"You're gonna have to tell them."

I look at Fuyumi from the corner of my eye but nod, "I plan to."

"Just not anytime soon," she murmurs.

I sigh and run another hand through my hair, "Until nationals. I don't want to stress them out."

She hums softly and pulls of the freeway, "So. who else?"

I flinch, "Huh?"

She gives me a smile, "Well you have Syuusuke and Kunimitsu, and this child of god who's your biggest rival, what other hot guys have you drawn in?"

I feel a blush come to my cheeks, "I u-uh…. On the same team of the Child of God is his vice-captain, the Emperor: Sanada Genichirou. And my last is…" I hesitate before deciding that I can trust Fuyumi, "Atobe Keigo."

Fuyumi brakes harshly, making the cars behind her honk angrily and drive around her. I gape at the sudden movement, "Fuyumi-san?"

"Atobe… as in Atobe Keigo who ruined Kunimitsu's arm? The same Atobe who is the heir to Atobe clogomerate?" she asks heatedly.

I nod sheepishly.

She frowns before starting to drive again, heading straight for my home, "Alright then."

We don't exchange another word until she drops me off at home.

* * *

As soon as I arrive to school the next day, I'm ambushed by the over excited members of the tennis team who are fussing over where Echizen and I had gone to after the tournament.

"Eiji-senpai, please stop jumping-" I try to coax the over excited cat like teen.

"Jinyoung."

I flinch at the cold tone and frighteningly turn to my left to see my very beautiful and caring platonic glaring into so hard that if his icy eyes could produce weapons I would have been dead 10 times over.

I give the teen a shaky smile, "H-Hey Syuu-"

Before I can finish my greeting, Syuusuke has grabbed my wrist and drags me to a secluded area.

"Where were you?" he asks icily, staring at me straight in the eyes.

I nervously shift my eyes away and towards my platonic, "Uh, well, you see-"

"Jinyoung!"

I flinch at the loud shout of my name, hearing the anger and animosity in the voice. My breath hitches, "Sy-Syuu-"

"Don't 'Syuusuke' me, where were you?" the voice that had once reassured and calmed me was overwhelming me with its harsh tone.

I can feel my heartbeat in my throat, "I- I was…" I can't breathe.

"Jinyoung, answer me!"

I bring trembling fingers to my throat as my eyes tunnel in on the ground beneath my feet.

"I-"

My vision begins to fade.

Panic.

"Jinyoung?" I hear the voice ask.

I gasp desperately, clawing at my neck, "I-"

' _Jinyoung? What's wrong?'_ another voice asks. But it's so distant. So dulled.

' _Jinyoung?! Where are you?! Who did this?'_ a different voice asks, one that understands me. Wishes to comfort me. But it's too late.

My vision fades.

"Jinyoung!"

I feel darkness engulf me.

* * *

It seemed like just hours ago when I heard that same beeping in a hospital room. I blearily open my eyes and see two figures in the room, one awake, the other sleeping.

Garrick gives me a small smile, **"Hey there Evan,"** he greets, setting down his book, " **How you feeling?** "

I clench my fingers and wiggle my toes jokingly, " **I can still feel my arms and legs doc.** "

He chuckles at that before reaching out to run a hand through my curls, " **You gave us quite the scare kid. Your mother almost collapsed."**

I look at the asleep woman next to him and give him an apologetic smile, **"Sorry. I didn't mean to."**

He smiles sparsely before gesturing towards the door, **"Your platonic, Syuusuke was it, gave us a very vague apology before leaving. A couple members of your team are still around. Want to see em?** "

I clench the sheets in my hands for a second before shaking my head, "I want Syuusuke," I say in firm Japanese

Garrick gives me a worried look, "But he-"

"Syuusuke." I repeat, "In the meantime, if Echizen is here, send him in."

Garrick nods and heads for the door.

"Wait," he does and looks back at me, "If Kaidoh-san is there, ask him to invite Yukina and Reina."

He nods again and leaves me in silence.

Just waiting.

My eyes are closed, but that doesn't mean I don't notice how the door opens and closes with a click, how the soft footsteps don't belong to anyone of my soulmates.

"Seiichi wants you to unblock the mental link," is the first thing Ryoma says as he sits in the chair near my bed. I open my eyes and take a deep breath, a loud click echoing in my head.

Almost immediately a voice speaks up, " _Jinyoung what happened?"_

I shake my head and humorless smile comes to my face, "They don't know, Seiichi," I whisper into the room, "They wouldn't know any better."

" _I don't care,"_ Yukimura hisses angrily in my head, and I can tell that Ryoma can hear him too when his flinches in his seat, " _For a genius he doesn't act very intelligent. What kind of soulmate makes their soulmate have a panic attack?"_

"I'm fine," I say in the dull hospital room, "It's my fault for not getting over my past trauma. I shouldn't be so sensitive to someone simply raising their voice at me."

"Trauma…?" Ryoma asks breathlessly and I meet his eyes sadly, wordlessly.

" _If you don't explain to your friends about everything, I will escape this hospital to go to your's and explain if I have to."_ Yukimura threatens.

A sigh leaves my mouth and there is a commotion by the door, "Yeah…" I whisper.

The door opens with a thud and Kawamura forcibly pushes Syuusuke into the room, his face blank and emotionless as he does so.

Syuusuke stumbles as he is pushed into the room and takes one look at me before looking away, shame encompassing his body.

"Jinyoung," I glance to my left and see my awake mother staring at me worriedly, "Are you sure about this?"

I take my mom's thin hand into my own and kiss it reassuringly, "Why don't you and Garrick go hang out with Kuroo-san and Tsukishima-san at the cafe across the street? We both know that Tsukishima-san won't hesitate to come for strawberry shortcake."

My mom takes my dismissal in stride and heads out the door, pausing to say, "Tooru can stall one hour, two at most. Use it wisely."

I nod and look to Kawamura as soon as my mother disappears from sight, "Invite everyone in, once everyone is here, we'll begin."

It takes everyone less than a minute to gather everyone in my room. Eiji glomps me immediately and Oishi has to pull him off with an apologetic smile. Kaidoh and Inui slink in together, discreetly holding hands as they lean against the wall, waiting. Ryuuzaki Sakuno walks in hesitantly, followed by her grandmother, and both head for Kawamura immediately. Momoshiro makes a straight line for his platonic, Ryoma, and sits in the chair next to him, their legs and arms pressed close together for comfort. A few minutes after waiting, Yukina and Reina enter the room, both expressing their worries through wet eyes and heated glares towards Syuusuke.

"Everyone is here," Inui says and I meet his blank eyes with a sigh.

"Not quite." I retort and focus in on myself, the sound of a lock opening echoing in my head.

" _Jinyoung, I've been worried. Both you and Syuusuke refused to unblock your mental links."_ Tezuka's voice fills my head, it's stern, yet there is an indescribable amount of worry in those words and it makes a smile come to my face.

"Hello, Kunimitsu." I say out loud and everyone in the hospital room flinches.

"We forgot Tezuka…" I hear Oishi whisper but I ignore it.

"I'm sorry about that. I had a panic attack earlier and my mind instinctively cut off my mental links," I say casually, as if I'm commenting on the weather, "Everyone is gathered in my hospital room. Is there something you would like to say?"

The room holds their breath collectively as Tezuka responds in my head only, " _You had a panic attack."_

I chuckle at the shocked tone in Tezuka's voice, "Yes, I did have a panic attack. It's not completely uncommon you know."

" _This isn't a laughing matter, Jinyoung, what happened?"_

I stop smiling at that, "What happened, huh?" I ask, looking up to the ceiling. I put myself into a sitting position before sighing, "I guess we have to start in the beginning."

* * *

As much as I hate to say it, Garrick is not my birth father. I'm his step son and he's my step father; but that doesn't change the fact that I view Garrick as my father more than the piece of shit that contributed to my creation.

His name is Lee Taehyun and he is locked away in jail for domestic and child abuse. My mother married him through an arranged marriage. He was once a great man; handsome, kind, had a steady job and a bright future. He treated my mother and sister like they were his world. Then my mother gave birth to me and everything changed.

Rumors spread around the neighborhood and at work that the Lee family had given birth to a freak of nature, a kid with five soul marks. Successful Lee Taehyun, who had everything waiting for him on a silver platter with plenty of admirers around him, had everything taken away from him because of his son who had five soul marks.

That was when the abuse started. It was subtle at first. It started with neglect. Apparently I would be left in the nursery crying my heart out but no one would know because Taehyun promised that I would be at his parent's house while the rest of the family went out for the night. When I started to develop motor functions and understand my environment, the man started to degrade me and hiss at me when no one was looking.

When I started to speak, I would be shushed and punished if I made any noise. When I started to become more active, I would be accused of breaking things I didn't. When I protested that I hadn't broken it and that '아빠' did, I would be punished for lying.

Taehyun was clever. He was the model dad for my sister, the model husband for my wife, and the model man for all his peers. He had everyone working against me by the time I realized what was happening.

I grew up quiet, reserved, and meek. I grew up terrified that if I stepped out of line I would be punished again by the man I called my dad. I grew up hearing that I was a demon child, a freak show, an abnormality that shouldn't exist; all because I had five soul marks.

More than once, I remember, Taehyun tried to abandon me in random places to try to rid himself of me. But I was an intelligent child. If I didn't know my way around, I knew how to contact people that would get me home.

When I started to grow older, to the age that most people learn about the basics of soulmarks, I was shown by Taehyun all of my soulmarks and that if I showed them to anyone they would be repulsed and disgusted. That if I showed them to anyone, he would burn my skin so that the marks would scar.

That started my habit of covering up my marks. No, more like an acute stress response to the impending harm that would come my way if I didn't.

As I grew older and mom grew more concerned with my behavior, the domestic abuse started. Fortunately, my sister was old enough to handle the situation and call the police, but the damage was done.

I would jump at any loud noise. Any form of physical contact made me panic. Any attempt of communication from me would just result in whimpers. And when anyone tried to take off the cloth hiding my marks, I would completely break down. I had lived eight, nearly nine, years of my life stuck in some form of hell because of my birth father's intolerance of the abnormal.

Garrick was a police officer who had just transferred in some kind of exchange program with Japan and took personal care of my mental health before knowing that my mother was his romantic.

* * *

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, "I've been slowly recovering for four years now, and was declared no longer suicidal a year ago," I finished, whispering hoarsely into the small room.

Immediately arms wrapped around my waist and I looked down in surprise to see that Ryoma had latched onto me, burying his face into my stomach.

I smiled sadly, "Hey now," I cooed comfortingly, "I'm fine now. I've just been under a lot of stress lately and didn't have a full grasp on my emotions. Come on, brat." I murmured affectionately as I ran a hand through his emerald locks.

Ryoma stubbornly shook his head, "Yadda" he muttered, his voice thick with emotion as his grip around me tightened.

"Oh, Jinyoung," I heard Reina say softly and I looked up to see everyone in the room with tears in their eyes.

I sighed, "You guys are such saps, honestly. I'm fine and over it now. It's been years and Garrick and mom are the best parents a son could ask for. I didn't want to make you guys cry, worry about me, or pity me, I just thought…" I took a deep breath and smiled, "I thought you guys deserved to know, especially after that scare I gave you."

"As much as I fine this all so heartwarming, I'm going to have to ask that those who aren't direct family or soulmates leave," a familiar voice called out from the door.

Everyone's heads turned to stare at the doctor who appeared at my door. He was a tall man, standing at 190 centimeters, with dark chocolate-brown hair swept outwards, his dark eyes dull behind his glasses as he looked over the crowd gathered in my room.

"Oikawa-san." I greeted the man, "Nice to see you again."

The stoic doctor suddenly pouted, his personality doing a complete 180 from his his emotionless state, "Mou, Jin-chan, I thought I told you to call me Oikawa-sensei while I'm at work!" He protested in his loud and petulant voice, making many of my friends confused at his behaviour.

Without batting an eye, I corrected myself, "Kusokawa-sensei."

Reina, Momoshiro, Eiji, and Kaidoh all snorted at the ridiculous nickname I had spat back, making Oikawa deflate even more, "Mou, Iwa-chan has been rubbing off on you! I forbid that you hang out with him anymore!"

I reached for my phone, "I'm going to tell Iwaizumi-san about how you continue to call him 'Iwa-chan' in a professional environment."

"Uwah! Don't you dare Jin-chan!" Oikawa launched himself at me, thankfully Ryoma had slipped away from me at Oikawa's appearance, but I avoided him and managed to elbow the back of his head into the bed.

"Is that how you treat a patient?" I asked dully as he cried out in pain.

Oikawa lifted his head, and with tears in his eyes, spat back, "Is that how you treat your father's former teammate?!"

I stuck my tongue out at the man and turned back to the group, "Everyone, this is a family friend, Oikawa Tooru-sensei. He's my assigned doctor."

Oikawa composed himself and waved childishly, "Hi~!" he said cheerfully, "Nice to meet Jin-chan's friends!"

Reluctantly, and confusingly, a few of the members of the room introduced themselves, but most just greeted him back.

"Aren't you the former pro volleyball player?" a meek voice asked, "With the monstrous serves?"

Everyone looked to Sakuno who peered at the doctor with wide eyes, hiding most of her body behind her romantic.

Oikawa lit up, "A fan! It's nice that the younger generation hasn't forgotten about me."

I sighed tiredly, "Yeah, yeah, Oikawa-san, are normal visiting hours over?"

Oikawa turned to me, sobering up, "That's right. Everyone will have to leave, immediately in fact."

I nodded understandingly, "Alright." I turned back to my friends, "I'll be fine from now and Oikawa-san will most likely keep me here overnight for observation but I'll be released early tomorrow morning. I'll be back to school the day after. I expect that all of you won't slack off while I'm gone."

"Jinyoung," Oishi tried to protest, but I shook my head.

"Come on you all," Oikawa said, finally acting like the adult he was, "let's leave Jin-chan ro rest, alright?"

The occupants of the room filed out after a few quick words of comfort to me before leaving. All but one.

"Oi, you." Oikawa called from the door.

"I'm his platonic." Syuusuke interrupted, stopping Oikawa from whatever he was going to say next.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Oh I know," he said, his voice getting low and threatening, "I just wanted to say that as Jinyoung's godfather, I won't tolerate anyone, and I mean anyone, from hurting Jinyoung."

A thick tension was in the room as both terrifying males stared each other down. Syuusuke was finally the one to look away first.

Oikawa clicked his tongue, "That's what I thought." He turned and waved lazily behind him, "I'll be back in half an hour to do some tests. I expect you gone by then." And with that, Oikawa was gone.

I turned back to Syuusuke, "Syuu-"

"I'm sorry."

I flinched at the emotion filled apology, seeing the glistening tears that fell down Syuusuke's cheeks.

"I wasn't thinking. I was too worried about where you had gone without saying anything and frustrated because no one knew exactly where you were and I was just-"

"Syuusuke." I interrupted the older male's rambling. He froze and continued to keep to his head ducked down, "Look at me."

Syuusuke slowly looked up at me, his blue eyes full of sorrow.

I held out my arms, "I'm sorry for keeping something so important from you and Kunimitsu. At this point, I just want this to be past us as a misunderstanding. So… please?" I asked pleadingly with tears in my eyes.

Syuusuke came closer and fell into my embrace and we cried together as Kunimitsu whispered comforting words into our heads.

* * *

"Did they ask who your others are?" Oikawa asked as he turned to flashlight off and tapped my chin to let me know to close my mouth.

I scowled at his behavior but begrudgingly answered as he grabbed my arm and put a sphygmomanometer around it, "No. They have more tact than that."

Oikawa hummed, "Didn't seem like it."

I rolled my eyes and forced myself to relax as the doctor measured my blood pressure.

"Do you think you'll be alright?"

A smile came to lips, "You worried, Assikawa?"

Oikawa spluttered, "How dare you!"

I laughed freely at that, wrenching my arm from his grip as I hugged my stomach.

* * *

Yeah I put in Haikyuu characters in a moment of weakness. They are not really important though.

Korean Translation:

아빠 - Dad


	12. 11: The Kitten

_"Korean"_

 _'Soulmate Bond Talking'_

 **"English"**

* * *

Not even a week after my return to school, I was sent by Ryuuzaki-sensei as Seigaku's tennis manager to settle out the details of an impromptu training camp with Hyotei. Unfortunately, Hyotei's coach was busy and Hyotei lacked a manager so I was supposed to talk to the next best person.

And that was how I found myself outside of the mansion I used to visit regularly when I first got to Japan, surrounded by crowds of people from all gender and age groups that were either cheering or buzzing with excitement. The reason for the excitement was stated in a huge banner found above the mansion's main gates. In elegant writing the banner said "Atobe Keigo's Soulmate Search!" followed by hearts and flowers in bright colors.

I wanted to bash my head into the wall.

Earlier that week, only a few hours after my discharge from the hospital, local news sources exploded with articles about the Atobe's heir's official announcement that he was looking for his soulmate, calling out the person who had his name marked on their body. My mom and I nearly choked at the news, while Garrick just laughed his ass off at my romantic's actions.

I had resolved myself to stay away from Atobe while he was still on his search, but my duties to the club were unavoidable. And now that I think about it, it was stupid of me to hope that Atobe would cancel his search today so we could hash out the details for the camp.

I pushed my way through the crowd, not bothering with politeness or apologies, earning me harsh looks from particularly sensitive individuals but I did not care.

I finally made it to what looked like a security guard booth and noticed a bored looking man inside that no one seemed to bother with. I knocked on the glass of his window politely, "Excuse me!" I called over the noise politely.

The guard scowled at me and opened a slot to the window to answer me, "Look kid, if you're here for Atobe-sama's soulmate free for all you're gonna have to wait in line like everyone else. I don't know what the mark he's looking for looks like either." He droned with annoyance in his voice, his hand moving to close the window again.

"No, I'm from Seigaku! I was told to come here to discuss the tennis camp between my school and Hyotei!" I exclaimed, holding my phone up with the forwarded email pulled up.

The man narrowed his eyes as he strained to read the email before sighing. He got up and grabbed some keys before stepping out of the booth and locking it, "Let's go," he drawled, motioning me to follow him through the crowd. He led me away from the main gates of the mansion and around the corner of the block towards a side entrance where a car was waiting, "Ichimaru-san will drive you to the mansion, please enjoy your stay here," he said with a bow, opening the door to the car for me.

I thanked him with a polite bow and entered the car, politely greeting the driver as well. In a short five minutes, the car reached the front doors of the main estate where an English looking man stood, "You must be our guest from Seigaku," the old man greeted, "I am Edmund, the estate's head butler."

I bowed politely and greeted him in English, " **How do you do?"**

Edmund's eyes lit up immediately, " **How do you do? It is very nice to meet a young lad like you who speaks English."**

Edmund leads me into the estate, animatedly speaking in English, " **It's been quite chaotic around here with the young master's daily search for his soulmate so forgive the delay and crowd you most likely encountered. The staff has been looking forward to have someone in the mansion who isn't so desperate to prove their mate status with the young master."**

I can't help but laugh at that, " **I could imagine."**

Edmund stops at room and opens up the elegant doors to what looks like a tea room. There is an elegant circular table in the middle of the room with a ornate red loveseat and four other individual matching chairs around it. The room has two large windows against the far wall that have a view of a maze garden with ornate green curtains. There are paintings against the walls, pottery on display, and a chandelier above my head. A few display cases of tea sets line the wall, but what catches my eye is the large grand piano in the corner of the room.

" **Please wait here sir, the young master will be informed of your presence."**

I thank the older man and watch as he leaves through the elegant doors. I sit myself at one side of the love seat, it plush and comfortable against my body. I take off my book bag and place it next to me, leaning against the sidearm of the couch. I pull out a few materials from the bag; my notebook, pen, and tablet, and set them on the table as I wait for Atobe to arrive, my blood pounding in my veins.

Suddenly the door opens and I look up, faintly noticing that I have a panicked look on my face, but a woman wearing a maid uniform comes in with a tray of tea and desserts, "Hello, sir. The young master has been informed of your arrival but is currently occupied with something. I was sent with various teas and desserts to sustain you during your wait."

I nod wordlessly at that. She smiles kindly and goes further into the room until she's by my side with the tray, "May I offer you Gemaicha, Sencha, Matcha, Hojicha-"

She has a list of Japanese tea that is sure to continue but I can't help but interrupt, "Would you happen to have **Buckingham Palace Garden Party tea**?" I ask quickly.

The woman blinks, surprised by my request before smiling, "Of course, sir. May I offer some finger sandwiches or desserts?"

I look to the tray and my eyes light up in delight when I see the italian dessert, "I would love some tiramisu."

She kindly starts to brew the tea and gives me a slice of the deletable looking tiramisu. She finishes the tea and puts the English teapot on the table with two teacups and some cream and sugar on the side, being mindful of my belongings. She bows after asking if I want anything else and says that Atobe could be another ten to twenty minutes and that she apologizes for the wait again before she leaves.

I happily prepare my tea and sip at it, taking small bites of my tiramisu in between sips, but my enamorment for the tea and dessert is quickly done away with. I stop and my gaze lingers on the piano behind me.

I stare at it for another few seconds before deciding that I would stop after playing for a couple of minutes.

* * *

Atobe wasn't completely stressed, nor was he completely relaxed either. He had only just gotten over his slump when Hyotei was allowed to go to nationals due to Tokyo being the host city for the tournament as the next best team. Atobe then had to think of training regimes for his regulars, think about his future endeavors with the Atobe Conglomerate, think about how much time he wished he could be spending with Genichirou, and think about how the hell he was going to find his other soulmate in the throngs of people that gathered outside the estate's gates every day.

Along with all that, Atobe had to deal with organizing the camp his team would be having with the Seigaku regulars in preparation for nationals for Sakaki-sensei. Atobe sighed to himself as he walked through the halls of his mansion, heading for the tea room in the east wing that Edmund had taken the representative from Seigaku to. It was one of the more expensively furnished tea room, especially with the antique grand piano, but one of the tea rooms on the smaller side.

And in that second, Atobe forgot that there was a manager for Seigaku and approached the room thinking that Seigaku's egg-headed vice captain would be waiting for him inside. But as he approached the room, notes from the piano entered his ears, weaving together to create a familiar piece. And Atobe forgot all about entering the room with flourish, rather he opened the door slowly and silently, stepping in quietly to get a better look at the pianist.

The teen that sat at the piano was willowy, his body thin yet somewhat built, his pale fingers gliding across the keyboard. From Atobe's perspective, he could only see the teen's profile, but as the sunlight flooded through the windows onto the teen, he was the epitome of elegance. The diamond shaped face had settled into a peaceful expression, the thin lips and a straight nose at complete ease, long eyelashes hiding the teen's eyes. Curly ash brown locks looked bright blond under the rays of the sun. And it was breath taking.

* * *

Erik Satie's Gymnopédie No. 1 isn't a very difficult piece. It's one of the only pieces I can play without sheet music. It's awfully repetitive, the notes are hard, and the tempo isn't too fast or too slow. I mess up occasionally and that's okay, I haven't played in a long time. But I move with the music, my fingers gliding across the keyboard with my eyes closed.

I lose track of time and I probably repeat a few chords accidently. But it can't be more than three minutes by the time I'm at the last note, my shoulders and back tensed as I sit there at the piano, slowly lifting my fingers off the piano.

I sit there in the silence and sigh to myself, just thinking as I look out into the maze garden.

"Erik Satie's Gymnopédie No. 1, correct?"

I jump and turn my head towards the door, seeing the man I had seen in articles and opposite sides of the court, only seven feet ahead of me.

And he's even more beautiful in person. He's shorter than I thought he would be, only a few centimeters taller than me, but that doesn't take away from his attractiveness. He's well built, toned from all the training he does for tennis. He's dressed in a pristine tan suit jacket, a darker shade of brown for his perfectly fitted slacks. His white dress shirt is without wrinkles and the maroon red tie is immaculate. There's that tear-mole under his right eye and his light brown hair is perfectly styled. His blue eyes bore into me as he regards me quietly, his lips quirked slightly upward. I almost forget how to breathe.

I struggle to find my voice, "Right." I tell him, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the urge to play-"

Atobe holds up on hand from where his arms are closed, "It's fine. You are Seigaku's manager correct?" his voice sounds like an angel's prayer.

I nod and make my way over to couch, "Nice to meet you Atobe-san."

* * *

I don't offer my name as I sit down and he doesn't ask for it as he sits across from me. He makes his own cup of tea and I miss the speculative look he gives me when he realizes what type of tea it is.

We settle out the details for the next weekend of the two day camp without preamble. It's surprisingly professional. He still speaks with "ore-sama" but lacks the egotistical tone I'm used to hearing.

We finally hash out the details and our meeting has come to end. The tea has been consumed and my dessert is long gone. I stand with all my belongings and we walk towards the door together, "Well, Atobe-san, I will see you on Saturday." I say in greeting as we reach the foyer of the estate.

He nods before giving an inquisitive look, "Have you heard from Tezuka?"

I try not to feel disappointed in how he's much more curious about how Tezuka is doing rather than who I am but I don't hold it against him, because how would he know that I was his soulmate when I wouldn't take the first step to introduce myself. I let a small smile come to my face, "Tezuka-buchou says that he's recovering well. Though there is no set time for his return."

Atobe nods and we don't say another word as he walks me down the steps that lead the car that's waiting to take me back. I politely bow to the older teen and resist the urge to scream out my name and head for the car.

Atobe doesn't say a word.

And in a moment of weakness, with the door of the car held open to me, I ignore it and turn back to Atobe who stares at me. I give him a genuine smile this time and say, "He doesn't blame you for anything." and I don't look to see his reaction because I turn and duck into the car, the driver closing the door behind me.

The back windows of the car are impossible to see through from the outside, but as I look back to Atobe standing there, only a few feet away, his piercing blue eyes looking through the window and through my soul as he holds a hand up to his face.

* * *

"I met an interesting kitten today."

Sanada lifts his head to look at his romantic from across the table, confusion etched onto his face, "A kitten?" Sanada repeats, disbelief in his voice.

Atobe can't help but chuckle at his mate's expression, "Surely you remember Seigaku's feisty manager."

Sanada's mind immediately went to the last time he saw Seigaku's manager, seeing in his distant memory the backside of the manager as he walked out of Seiichi's hospital room declaring something about getting drinks.

"I'm familiar," Sanada answered after a couple seconds, before frowning, "Are you calling Seigaku's manager a kitten?"

"You don't see it?" Atobe asked nonchalantly, flipping through a packet of material his father had given to him to look over.

Sanada thought back to the manager's behavior, thinking about Atobe's implications before responding, "He certainly doesn't act like a dog."

Atobe grins at that, knowing that he's won half the battle, "He's interesting."

Sanada shakes his head, "Don't bother the poor boy."

Atobe grins even wider at his mate's voice, "What, is our little Genichirou jealous?" he asks as he steps out of his chair, slips out from behind the table, and sits in Sanada's lap, wrapping his arms lovingly around the taller teen's neck.

Sanada stops his work when his vision is blocked and growls lowly at the teasing tone, "Try me, Keigo," he murmurs back, pressing his lips against the corner of Atobe's lips.

"Gen."

"Kei."

* * *

FLUFF


	13. 12: Roommate (1)

_"Korean"_

 _'Soulmate Bond Talking'_

 **"English"**

* * *

"Seems like Hyotei has arrived first."

I look to Syuusuke who is sitting on my left, his fingers rubbing his name on my bicep as we both peer out the window as the bus is parking in the nearly empty lot. I snort at my older mate's words, "What tipped you off, the two limos with the Hyotei crest on it?"

Syuusuke pinches my side, making me elbow the window as I try to jerk away from, making Momoshiro and Ryoma snicker behind us, "Don't sass me."

I glare over my shoulder at the idiot duo, my eyes narrowed, "I am one of the supervisors for this camp and I won't hesitate to make you two suffer when given the chance."

That shuts them up almost immediately and Kaidoh snorts loudly at our display.

"Alright kids! Get off the bus!" Ryuuzaki-sensei yells as soon as the bus stops, "Don't forget anything!"

I immediately pull my overnight bag out from under my chair and make sure my phone, earbuds, keys, and wallet are inside my pockets before following Syuusuke off the bus. Already outside is Ryuuzaki Sakuno and her friend, Osakada Tomoka, who talk animatedly to two of the freshmen that could join us as volunteers, Katsuo and Kachirou. Following me comes Kawamura, Eiji, and Oishi without any delay. There is a five second wait for Inui and Kaidoh to come out of the bus together, and finally Momoshiro and Ryoma climb off with disgruntled expressions.

I roll my eyes at the two and unzip my jacket and roll up my sleeves as the harsh sun beats down on me relentlessly.

"Manager!" Katsuo chirps as he and Kachirou run up to me, "Ryuuzaki-sensei asked us to help you unload some of the equipment from the bus's storage."

"Oh right," I mutter and look towards Syuusuke, "Would you mind, Syuusuke?" I ask as I hold out my overnight bag.

Syuusuke smiles reassuringly, "It's fine, go ahead."

I immediately step away and me and the other first year's unload some of Ryuuzaki-sensei's training materials and our case of water bottles that is currently empty. We manage to lug all the stuff off the bus and do a quick check of the whole bus before sending it off by the time Hyotei has stepped out of the limo and engaged in friendly (read: passive-aggressive, but really goddamn aggressive) chatter.

"Ah, and this must be your little spitfire of a manager," a nearly sultry voice calls out and all eyes turn to me as I dully look over at to who called out to me. A teen who is just a few inches taller than me gives me casual smirk, his hand held out as he approaches, "Nice to meet you, I am-"

"Oshitari Yushi," I interrupt blandly, my eyes scanning the blue haired teen, "All-rounder, a righty. Said to have learned a thousand techniques and the genius of Hyotei Academy. A game maker and has the ability of a "closed mind". Can change the flow of the match in mere seconds or pretend to not have control to trick his opponents without them even knowing." I pause to see the startled looks I get not only from the male himself, but other members of his team. I raise an eyebrow, "Am I correct?"

Oshitari lowers his hand awkwardly and tries to act like he wasn't surprised by my sudden description of him, "So you've heard about me, I'm honored," he tries to play off.

I give him a look, "Shall I go on?" before he can even respond, my mouth goes off like a motor, "Cousin to Shitenhouji's Oshitari Kenya, their resident speedster. His glasses are fake as they are just frames and lack lenses. Has a strange leg fetish and is suspected to be romantically bonded to his double's partner, Mukahi Gakuto."

Oshitari can't say a word, slack-jawed at the new information I rattle off.

A loud snort speaks for him and Shishido Ryo is guffawing loudly while Haginosuke Taki and Hiyoshi Wakashi are failing at hiding their snickers.

"Gekidasa daze, Oshitari!" Shishido musters once he controls himself.

Eiji leans over to me and whispers not so quietly into my ear, "You're really scary when you do that, you know, Manager."

I shrug and walk over to Syuusuke, "What he gets for calling me a spitfire."

I pass by Inui and we fist bump each other, both of us having the same feeling of euphoria when we leave someone speechless after rattling off some data. I ignore Kaidoh's shiver and frightful eyes and take my bag from Syuusuke as he gives me an approving grin.

"Ore-sama and his team didn't catch your name," a voice calls out and I try not to stiffen when I recognize it.

I lazily crane my head towards the older teen, "Atobe-san, nice to see you again."

Atobe ignores my greeting, "Your name?"

I resist the urge to gulp and plow through my shot nerves, "My name is-"

"Manager!" Momoshiro interrupts, cutting me off with a mischievous grin and I don't know if I want to punch or hug Momoshiro for his actions.

Hyotei is immediately puzzled, "What?" Gakuto asks, annoyed.

I open my mouth again, "Momoshiro, don't you dare interrupt me again," I threaten, "My name is-"

"MANAGER!" Eiji shouts gleefully, clinging onto me excitedly.

"Eiji-senpai!" I groan as I try to support both our weights without tipping over, "Geez, my name is-"

"Manager." Inui interrupts, a gleam appearing on his glasses as he does so.

I manage to pry Eiji off me with Oishi's help and I sigh as I start again, "My name is-"

"Manager!" The four freshmen chorus happily and I feel like banging my head against the wall.

"I give up!" I say as I throw my hands up into the air, "When we get back to Seigaku all of you are running laps until you drop!" I shout frustrated at my team.

Momoshiro and Echizen snicker at my predicament and I stubbornly ignore them.

"What the hell just happened?" Shishido asks with a confused frown, but before anyone can respond, Ryuuzaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei announced that we're going to start our trek up the hill.

* * *

We start to travel up as a big group and I mostly stick with Syuusuke and Kawamura and Sakuno for the first half. We stop half way up the hill at a convenience store that hikers can stop at if they need supplies or anything. I head for the drinks and reach for a bottle of water when a flash of white catches my eye near the soda section.

 **"Brat,"** I snarl in English in the small convenience store, making eyes turn to me immediately. I grab Echizen by the scruff of his jacket when he tries to sneak off, " **I'm not taking my eyes off you, brat."** I hiss, **"You've been on a Ponta ban for less than 24 hours!"**

Echizen looked back at me and scowled, **"Damn it Evan-senpai."**

I roll my eyes and let go, pushing Ryoma away from the sodas, **"March, soldier."**

Ryoma bristles at my command but follows through with my order, walking with his head down while his upperclassmen snickers at his predicament.

"You're such a savage, manager!" Momoshiro says as he slaps me on the back.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Oh? I'm surprised you understood what I said, considering your grade in English."

Momoshiro blushes a bright red as Eiji and Kaidoh start to obnoxiously laugh their asses off. I roll my eyes at their behavior and head back for my original objective. That is before a hand grabs my upper arm and drags it up to a face.

I grunt out of surprise and I have a view full of bright orange hair as Akutagawa Jirou's bright and awake brown eyes peer into my arm, "You're soulmates with Fuji-san!"

Everyone from Hyotei looks at me. I feel a slight panic build up within me, but I manage to keep calm as I pull my arm away from Jirou's grasps, "Indeed, we are platonics, Akutagawa-san." I state, "And this concerns you how?"

Jirou jumps up and down excitedly, "You must be amazing to be bonded to Fuji-san! I bet you're just as good at tennis as him! Let's have a match, ne?!" he shouts, his voice trembling with excitement.

Before I can even respond a snap echoes in the air and Kabaji is lifting Jirou up and away from me. I stare as the orange haired third year continues to shout about having a match with me and how cool Syuusuke is before he's taken outside the shop by Kabaji.

I blink to myself as Syuusuke sidles up next to me, throwing an arm around my waist, "Well now I can cuddle you in public, ma-na-ger," he says teasingly, rubbing at his soulmark.

I compose myself and scoff, "Yeah like Hyotei not knowing we were platonics would stop you from cuddling," I say sarcastically as I reach for a water bottle.

Syuusuke jabs my side and I grunt angrily, nearly dropping my water.

Syuusuke gives me the most innocent expression in his repertoire.

* * *

"Who would have thought?" Atobe hears Yushi say as his friend joins him to skim some of the sports magazines, "Their manager is bonded to their little genius."

Atobe raises an eyebrow, "You recovered that quickly from having your fetish revealed? I'm surprised."

Yushi splutters and Atobe can't help the smirk that comes to his face, "Face it, Yushi," Atobe closes the magazine that has him on the cover, "You've been played."

Yushi stomps off, muttering something about unsympathetic soulmates, walking out of the convenience store heatedly.

The smirk on Atobe's face disappears as he looks towards the two brown haired teens from Seigaku with his narrowed blue eyes.

* * *

We arrive at one of Atobe's small properties, built for Atobe's love for tennis. 16 courts surround the property, and there is one building for lodging. There are exactly thirteen bedrooms in the small mansion (alternatively large house). They're all a decent size and are equipped to house two people each. This means that all the players must double up in the rooms, assuming that the first-year volunteers share two separate rooms by gender, and the coaches each get their own room. This also means that one member from Seigaku and one member from Hyotei has to share a room for the weekend.

In reality it's not a big deal, until I find out that Ryuuzaki-sensei pulled lots and everyone else was paired up except for me.

Fuji was rooming Ryoma, Eiji with Momoshiro, Inui with Kawamura, and Oishi with Kaidoh, leaving me to share with one of the Hyotei members.

We had been given a tour of the mansion by a small group of Atobe's staff and we separated into teams to discuss room arrangements, leaving me to linger outside the room at the very end of the easy hallway that I will sharing with someone for Hyotei.

 _'Jinyoung, how's the camp?'_

I nearly jump out of my shoes as Seiichi's voice is suddenly in my head, _'You scared the crap out of me Seiichi_ _형_ _!'_

Seiichi's melodic laugh fills my head, _'Thank you, I try. Ryo-chan told me you're rooming with someone from Hyotei.'_

I immediately understand, _'I'll be fine. I'm sure that Kabaji will be rooming with Atobe-san. I'll probably be with their extra, something Taki.'_

Seiichi sounds unsure, _'If you say so… just don't jinx yourself out.'_

I roll my eyes, _'I'll prove it to you. I'm just outside my door.'_

 _'Okay then, go ahead.'_

I push the door to the room I'll be staying in open and immediately curse myself to hell and back.

 _'Fuck.'_

 _'Jinyoung!'_ Seiichi scolds but I ignore it when the tall brown-haired captain turns to me, looking at me with his ice blue eyes.

 _'I'm so screwed_ _형_ _!'_

"You're better than anyone else on your team." Is the first thing Atobe says to me when he sees me, "Ore-sama could be rooming with someone much worse."

I frown at the implications that I'm not a desirable roommate in the first place but ignore it in favor of saying, "I'm surprised, I would have thought Kabaji Munehiro would be rooming with you."

Atobe rolled his eyes, "If you really did your research, Seigaku no manager, you would know that the whole team is romantically bonded to someone else except for Ore-sama, Hiyoshi, and Taki. Naturally, they all paired up and Hiyoshi and Taki have a shared disdain of Ore-sama so Ore-sama is sharing a room with you."

I blinked, surprised that Atobe actually took the time to explain what happened to me, "Alright then." I say as I head for the other unoccupied bed on the far side of the wall. I toss my bag onto the bed and begin to rustle through my bag looking for my charger.

"And how did you end up rooming with Ore-sama?"

I look up surprised, seeing that Atobe had sat on his bed and turned towards me, his attention solely on me, "Uh, Ryuuzaki-sensei pulled lots and I ended up being the odd one out. Unfortunately, no one was allowed to room with their soulmate, romantic or otherwise, at Seigaku."

Atobe nods to himself and I look back to my bag, trying desperately to not tremble under Atobe's hot gaze.

"And you're also soulmates with Tezuka."

I freeze. My heartbeat quickens but I quickly smother any coming panic before anyone is notified of my distress through the mental links, "Did you figure that out my words before, or did you see my wrist earlier?" I ask slowly as I note that my sleeves had rolled themselves down at some point.

Atobe hummed, "Ore-sama had his suspicions. Ore-sama also knew that Fuji and Tezuka shared a platonic soulmate. Your mark confirmed it."

I slowly start to rustle through my bag again, hiding my trembling fingers, "You have a good intuition," I compliment flatly.

"And I still haven't gotten your name."

My heart stops for just a second.

I laugh flatly, "You'll probably won't ever hear it, the members have a running joke that they never call me by my real name. If I try to say it now, I guarantee that someone will interrupt me."

I turn to Atobe and the smile I mustered up disappeared entirely when I see the seriousness in his eyes, "Try me," he whispers.

I open my mouth and croak out, "It's Ji-"

" **Evan-senpai!"** I familiar voice yells and Ryoma is slamming the door to Atobe's and my own shared room, yelling in panic as he hides himself behind me, **"Save me!"**

I gape, and I distantly register Atobe's disgruntled expression before I reply, " **Brat, what the hell-"**

 **"It's Fuji!"** Ryoma interrupts and I feel like slamming my head into the wall.

 **"It's been less than ten minutes! What the hell did he do?"**

"Come on Ryo-chan~!" I hear Syuusuke call from down the hall, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

I storm out of the room with a snarl on my lips, "Syuusuke!"

Ryoma and Atobe are left behind, one still fearing for his life, the other disappointed by the turn of events.

* * *

Korean Translation(s):

형 - title for "brother". Equivalent to Japanese "-nii"


End file.
